


Just a Ghost Story

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, ghost!bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是一個鬼故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

每個人小的時候都曾有過時間或長或短的「假想朋友」，Steve Rogers也有，那是他們還住在布魯克林的小公寓裡發生的事。

 

Steve的母親Sarah是個很忙碌的看護，在市郊的養老院上班，一早就要搭車去工作，父親是Joseph，退伍軍人，現在就在轉角經營一間小商店，第一次波灣戰爭中弄瘸了Joseph的右腿，也熄了他原先想要去大學上課的念頭。

 

這就是Steve Rogers與他平凡無奇的父母。

 

Steve不大記得怎麼開始的——他與他的假象朋友之間的友誼——後來是在父母的協助下，依稀回想大概是在五歲左右，身體虛弱的他被父親帶去店裡看店，但是他都待在後頭沒有窗戶的小房間裡，總是他與一盞露營燈，還有他收集來的那疊權充素描本的廣告傳單。

 

Joseph說最早畫裡是一個戴著帽子的男孩。

 

但Steve從來不記得自己有見過Bucky還是男孩的樣貌，從Steve有印象以來，Bucky一直就是這個模樣，大概二十來歲，穿著那件好像周圍很冷的一件厚重的藍夾克。

 

不過小孩子沒有判斷能力，Steve猜想當時因為他自己是個孩子，很自然地就以孩子的眼光呈現了他眼底見到的Bucky，才會讓雙親誤以為他口中那個假想朋友Bucky也是個孩子。

 

Steve真的打從心底希望其他孩子的假想朋友不是鬼魂，因為他的Bucky是貨真價實的鬼魂。根據Bucky自己的說法，這處Steve一家住著的公寓，在上個世紀初是一棟更舊但沒有這麼多層的公寓。Rogers家的商店剛好是昔日的門口，Bucky很喜歡站在那裡。

 

「你為什麼喜歡站在那裡呢？」當年還很年幼的Steve抱著毛毯走出來，看著站在店裡的Bucky，「你在這裡很久了吧？」

 

Steve很訝異自己當時居然如此大膽，因為就在他開口詢問Bucky的同時，Bucky的形體忽然開始閃爍不定，最後整個人消失在空中。但當Bucky下一次出現時，Steve不但不害怕，反而繼續與Bucky說話，「你叫什麼名字？」

 

當時Bucky還沒告訴他名字，還只是一個陌生鬼魂的男人低下頭望著他：「我的朋友都叫我Bucky，Steve Rogers，你可以叫我Bucky。」

 

***

 

他就這樣認識了Bucky，為了不要失禮地一直稱呼Bucky是鬼，雖然本質上的確是，Steve平常主要稱他為Bucky，小時候在雙親面前，他則是以我的朋友Bucky來稱呼對方。

 

父母一開始根本沒有注意到「他的朋友」Bucky的真實性，Steve覺得在上學以前，他們從來不曾思考過Bucky是誰。年幼的Steve總會在天氣溫暖的時候坐在店門口的台階上，向當時就算以「人」的標準來看都很和善有耐心的Bucky聊天。

 

不過最初Bucky和普通人想像中漂來盪去的鬼魂不大一樣，Bucky大概近午時就會出現，但是他會呆站在Steve家店門口的位置，一站就站到傍晚，接著又忽然不見。

 

Steve當時也不介意，有時拿著棒球和手套或是小兵人們就坐在Bucky跟前玩一整天。

 

「Bucky，你為什麼總是站在這裡？」

 

他小時候最喜歡問Bucky這個問題，雖然Steve不清楚記得剛見到Bucky那幾年的事，Bucky一直在他的生命裡，新的記憶會覆蓋過往，但這問題他還記憶猶新，因為他後來還不時會問對方同一個問題，直到他們一起找到答案為止。

 

Steve一開始想像是因為Bucky還活著時，常常站在那裡等待原先那棟樓裡的某個住戶。

 

但Bucky根本不記得，每次Steve問他，Bucky總是一副若有所思的模樣，然後搖了搖頭。

 

Bucky最初不大說話，總是茫然失措四處張望，有時他也會在夜裡見到Bucky，會看見他躲在他房間的衣架邊緊張地喘氣，不時還會探出頭來張望。這舉動如果Steve不出聲打斷他，整個晚上Bucky就會不斷重複，直到日出消失不見為止。

 

長大他參軍後，才知道Bucky當時在做什麼——Bucky是二戰軍人，那些動作是因為Bucky正在歐陸戰場上作戰，而Bucky最後也在那個戰場上戰死。

 

Steve事後回想，人說死後亡魂會不斷重複活著時候的動作並不是騙人的，至少Bucky在遇見他以前，已經在布魯克林每天周而復始重歷這些場景數十年。

 

如果Steve是一個膽小的男孩，像普通孩子相信大人所言，失去看見鬼魂的能力的話，一切都不會發生，但從Steve和Bucky開口說話的那天，Bucky與他的人生就再也不一樣了。

 

***

 

上學第一天帶著一邊肩帶被扯斷的書包從轉彎處走回來時，Steve望著他最好的朋友，忽然想到今天自我介紹時發生的事，揉著肩膀輕問：「Bucky，你的全名是什麼？」

 

彷彿被這個問題難倒的鬼魂伸出手，試著想撫摸他的臉頰，「全名？」

 

「我的全名是Steven Grant Rogers。」他今天自我介紹時不應該結巴的，但他還是不知道為什麼那個男孩和他的哥哥要在路上打他，「我應該多練習⋯⋯如果能夠不結巴的話⋯⋯」

 

「有人打你嗎？」

 

Steve已經習慣Bucky總會慢一點才理解現況的模式，不知道為什麼，他總覺得即使Bucky就近在眼前，但Bucky看著他的目光，總好像在眺望遠方，「他們說我是個廢物。」

 

「⋯⋯你不是。」低下頭的鬼魂盯著他，「Steve，你不需要⋯⋯」

 

Bucky的身影閃爍了幾下，Steve還想開口和對方說話，但是Bucky就在持續閃爍了好一陣子後，毫無預警地消失了。看向自己剛才被扯下丟在一旁的手錶，上頭沾滿髒污但還能辨清時間，才三點左右，比Bucky消失的時間早得多。

 

「Bucky？」有點擔心對方會不會就此消失的Steve小聲地對著空無一物處喊了對方的名字。

 

但什麼回應也沒有。

 

當天晚上，無論雙親怎麼問他，他都不願意解釋書包壞掉的原因。母親嘆氣，替他把書包肩帶縫好，並替他明顯是被人打了的眼窩冰敷，「為什麼不說？你真的是個很頑固的孩子。」

 

Steve卻只擔心Bucky是不是消失了，早早就回到自己房間裡等著Bucky。

 

然而一直到午夜之前，Bucky都沒有出現，當時雖然只有七歲大，還是個什麼都不懂的孩子，但Steve心底隱隱約約想過Bucky可能是鬼。他不由得想，難道Bucky上天堂了嗎？

 

翌日當他睡醒，房裡頭依舊沒有他的鬼魂朋友，晨曦穿過他窗戶的舊窗簾，他的床被掀起的灰塵在陽光下無所遁形，然而屋裡靜得只有他的呼吸聲，沒有Bucky。

 

出發去學校時，Steve滿懷希望地看向店門，但那裡也沒有Bucky。

 

「怎麼了，夥伴？」陪他走去學校的路上，父親忍不住問他：「不想上學？」

 

「不是⋯⋯」低聲回答的男孩看向自己的鞋尖，「我的朋友⋯⋯Bucky他不見了。」

 

 

那天又被找碴的Steve想起Bucky消失前說他不是廢物，於是在對方又找來年紀比較大的男孩撐腰時，Steve沒有放手任他們扯壞自己的書包，反而是緊緊抱住書包，大聲地反駁：「我才不是廢物！你們不該欺負人。」

 

沒有料到他會回嘴的小惡霸注意到旁人側目的視線，丟下他的書包，倖倖然離去。

 

撿回自己的書包，Steve把上頭的灰塵拍掉，掏出手帕把沾到的髒水擦去，一鼓作氣又把書包背回身上，心底只想著趕快回家，也許等到他回家的時候Bucky就會出現在店門口了。

 

可惜天不從人願。

 

愣愣地看著自家店門口還是空無一物的景象，Steve覺得眼眶一緊，但這時打開門走出來的父親一臉擔心地望著他，「Steve，關於你的朋友Bucky⋯⋯」

 

父親在送他去上學後，回家找出了他平常拿來畫畫的廣告紙，從中辨別出可能是Steve口中Bucky的圖畫。

 

將紙遞給Steve的Joseph Rogers將雙手搭在自己的孩子肩上，「你告訴我，他有欺負你嗎？」

 

「Bucky不會欺負我。」Bucky是他的朋友，「而且他現在不見了。」覺得自己父親完全誤會Bucky的Steve有些生氣地推開對方，從一旁的樓梯走回家裡。

 

就在此時，本來應該站在店門口的鬼魂卻出現在他的房裡，就靠在他的窗邊，望著外邊。

 

「Bucky！」拋下書包跑向對方的Steve在要碰到對方前停了下來，「你去哪裡了？」

 

回過頭來看著他的Bucky像是想起什麼似地，從自己的口袋裡頭掏出了銀色的狗牌。Steve知道那是什麼，他的父親也有一個，而Bucky看了上頭的字一陣子後，低下頭對Steve開口，「我的全名是James Buchanan Barnes，中士，James Buchanan Barnes。」

 

「Barnes中士⋯⋯」Steve重複了一次，「那你去了哪裡？去找你的軍籍牌嗎？」

 

看了一眼軍籍牌，Bucky把那串鏈子掛回頸上，「你應該對你的父親更尊敬一些。」微微讓開了窗邊的位置，Bucky瞥向窗外。

 

爬上床循著對方視線看去，下一刻Steve立刻掉頭，跑出房門。

 

***

 

找回自己名字的Bucky翌日起又準時在原處出現，可能是錯覺，但他覺得Bucky變得清楚了一些，原先Bucky的模樣像是褪色的彩色插畫，但現在Bucky看來更清楚了一些，包括Bucky的眼睛，他以前沒有注意到，Bucky有一雙湖水綠的眼睛。

 

「謝謝你，昨天提醒了我。」把自己的書包從肩上卸了下來放在門口，金髮男孩坐上店門台階，「還好我有去扶我爸起來，他沒有生氣，但我很難過。」

 

Bucky目光在他臉上逗留了片刻，「你應該尊重他，他很偉大。」

 

「Bucky，你的雙親是做什麼的？他們還活著嗎？」Steve找出紙筆，「你說你叫James Buch⋯⋯」

 

「Buchanan Barnes。」再次告訴男孩自己名字的鬼魂平靜地看著他一筆一畫寫下自己的名字，「會拼嗎？B-u-c-h-a-n-a-n。」

 

「怎麼念啊？」寫完抬起頭的男孩看來一臉困惑，「Buch⋯⋯」

 

不由得嘆氣的鬼魂，「所以你都叫我Bucky啊⋯⋯」

 

「你說什麼？」望著對方，Steve有些困惑，「我都叫你Bucky？」

 

被這樣反問的鬼魂瞬間也變得迷惑了起來，就像是他弄錯什麼一般，左右望著自己現在所在的地方，「⋯⋯這裡是哪裡？」

 

「這裏是布魯克林，Bucky，你還好嗎？」現在想起來問一個鬼好或是不好，的確是只有小孩才會做的傻事，但Bucky從來不計較他的無知。

 

像是被布魯克林一字帶回現實的褐髮男人點了點頭，「所以我還是回來了，而你⋯⋯」低下頭的Bucky望著他，「⋯⋯你應當要尊敬你的父親，一個軍人為了他的國家作戰是很偉大的。」

 

多年之後當他去打了那場他原先也以為很有意義的戰爭，但帶著更多疑問回來時，Bucky也是這樣安慰他，即使那麼多年過去，他從一個孩子變成男人，Bucky卻始終沒有改變。

 

「Bucky，你會一直在這裡嗎？昨天你忽然不見了，我以為你可能離開了。」放下紙筆的男孩有些擔心地開口，「如果你要離開，可以跟我說嗎？」

 

「別擔心，Steve Rogers。」蹲下身的鬼魂向他笑瞇著眼，「我不會離開，我會一直在這。」

 

男孩有些著急地追問，「你保證？」

 

「我保證。」

 

諷刺的是話才說完四點又準時消失的鬼魂留他一人在原地，Steve從那時候開始心底總有那麼一塊陰影，那就是不同世界的他們，總有一天必須面對分離。

 

 

而離別來得措手不及。

 

十歲那年，Steve的母親Sarah因為意外過世，而Joseph決定送他到佛羅里達跟外公外婆一起生活，希望能留在布魯克林的男孩，終究在外公外婆北上接他以後，被迫動身離開。

 

「Bucky，你會跟我一起到佛羅里達去嗎？」他在夜裡偷偷問出現在房間裡的鬼魂。

 

像平日一樣坐在他床邊看他入睡的Bucky無奈地笑了，「Steve，我得待在這裡⋯⋯」

 

「為什麼？你根本不記得你需要待在這裡的原因不是嗎？」男孩坐起身，試著想要說服對方，「你說過你會——」Bucky的確說過他會一直在這裡，頓時語塞無法把話說完的男孩，頹喪地放下手裡的被子，「——你在那裡有看見我媽媽？」

 

「我很抱歉，Steve。」雖然Steve碰不到Bucky，但是他能清楚看見Bucky將他半透明珍珠白的手放在自己的頭上，「我沒有見到她，這未必是一件壞事，應該不是每個人都會變成像我這樣，好像卡在這個地方。」

 

「Bucky，你死的時候很痛嗎？」Steve望進對方眼底，「你還記得嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯我只記得我掉下去了。」Bucky抿起唇，「還有深不見底的恐懼。」

 

「如果我再也見不到你的話，Bucky⋯⋯我一定會回來找你，但要是你不在了⋯⋯」

 

「我哪都不會去，Steve。」嘆了一口氣的鬼魂試著揚起嘴角，「我已經在這裡半個世紀之久，我能夠去哪裡？我若能離開，也會是去找你，因為你也是⋯⋯」再次將手停在他的頭頂，Steve雖然毫無感覺，卻能夠察覺Bucky試著拂去他喪母之痛的舉動，「⋯⋯我唯一的朋友。」

 

「你如果見到我的母親，你能夠告訴她我很想念她嗎？」Steve咬了咬下唇，忍住他悲傷的情緒，「我希望她不會感覺到疼痛。」

 

「我會，只要我見到她，我會和她轉達。」毫不猶豫給予承諾的鬼魂鄭重地望著男孩，「但你也要答應我好好照顧自己，知道嗎？」

 

大受打擊的還有他的父親，「你能替我看著我爸嗎？」

 

「我哪也不會去，所以我想我可以辦到。」

 

當Steve翌日中午坐上外公的車啟程時，他第一次見到後車窗裡停留在原地的Bucky，不是眺望著大樓的方向，而是轉過了頭，目送他離去。

 

***

 

Bucky一直等到遇見年幼的Steve Rogers，才開始意識到自己可能已經死了的事實。

 

男孩雖然總是與他玩在一塊兒，但當男孩的父母出現在門口，他們卻又會像沒有看見他一樣將男孩帶走，久而久之，Bucky才了解，那是因為在他們眼底自己並不存在的緣故，說也奇怪，知道自己死了這件事，並沒有給他太大的震撼。

 

在男孩問起他的本名，他才發現自己似乎忘記了不少事情，甚至是自己的名字。

 

但與名字相反的是Bucky這個暱稱卻牢牢地記在他的腦海之中，曾經有人這樣喊過他。

 

那個腦海裡的人影，常常與眼前的男孩重疊，也許是他度過的時間太漫長了，以致於他的記憶全都凌亂地散落，事實就是，他連自己為什麼站在這裡、記憶裡那個模糊不清的人影又是誰，他全部不記得了，他身邊也沒有其他的鬼能讓他問問是不是大家都和他一樣。

 

男孩要他替他找找他的母親，但他沒有見過她，男孩也要自己替他看著他的父親，但只能夠望著對方沉浸在傷悲之中的他根本無能為力，他看著堆積在房間裡的酒瓶愈來愈多，看著那間小店的玻璃窗愈來愈黯淡骯髒。

 

直到有一天，男孩的父親忽然站在男孩過去每天和他聊天的台階上，往他的方向看了過來。

 

「我記得他在這裡和那個傢伙說話⋯⋯」明顯醉了的男人手裡還拿著酒瓶，腳步不穩，「倘若這個世界上真的有鬼⋯⋯我的Sarah，她一定也在哪裡⋯⋯說不定還在那條街上⋯⋯」

 

接著男人就倒在了台階上，Bucky望著四周落下的大雪，夜裡男人會被凍死。

 

「動啊——該死——」Bucky恨透他被困著無法動彈的腳步。

 

下一刻一名高大的青年從一旁走了過來，一把將倒在地上的男人扶起，「⋯⋯爸，你真的⋯⋯」Bucky疑惑地望著對方，這時對方也看向了他，「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「Steve？」這個男人全身上下沒有半點昔日男孩的影子，「你長高了？」

 

「已經過了七年了，Bucky。」青年無奈地笑了，「我還以為你不在了。」

 

「就像我說的，我哪裡也不會去。」露出笑容的鬼魂將手插進口袋裡，「你父親他⋯⋯」

 

「他狀況不好，我知道。」Steve攬緊了男人的腰，「我先帶他到後頭睡下，我再和你聊聊好嗎？你現在都不進去屋子裡了？」

 

「我不知道⋯⋯那裡現在⋯⋯」說也奇怪，這時當他試著想要移動時，原先動彈不得的雙腳卻成功跨了出去，離開了他也許一站已經五、六年的位置，沒預料到的他腳步一陣不穩——

 

這時將父親安置好的Steve正好走出來，下意識望著往他方向踉蹌幾步的Bucky伸出了手。

 

一陣冰涼的氣息撲來，雖然沒有其他感覺，但至少看起來Bucky像是倒在他的懷裡。

 

「還好我沒有痛覺了。」鼻樑抵在他肩頭的鬼魂低聲笑了，「你真的長高了，Rogers。」

 

***

 

Steve回到布魯克林是為了照顧他的父親。

 

至於Bucky，他想過各種可能，首先他從來沒有見過Bucky以外的鬼，因此無論他能夠見到Bucky的原因是什麼，Bucky當然是特別的。

 

另外一個可能，那就是他小時候可能有精神疾病，有鑒於他的外公外婆覺得他異常的瘦小，檢查結果他也營養不良的緣故，他到十歲還能見到「假想朋友」這件事，讓醫生幾乎是篤定他因為營養不足而產生了嚴重的臆想。

 

有幾年他真的覺得Bucky只存在在他的腦海裡，直到他拿圖書館裡的電腦查了Bucky的名字，隨後他在紐約國民衛隊107步兵團的名單中，找到了James Buchanan Barnes中士。剪報上並沒有對方的照片，但這一點點微小的證據，讓他相信也許Bucky不只是個幻覺。

 

當他知道父親的狀況惡化後，他不顧外公外婆的反對，留下了長信，就拿起自己平常打工累積的錢，買了一張灰狗巴士的單程車票就回到了老家來，他是對的，他的父親需要他。

 

而Bucky也在這裡，看起來就像他當天離開的時候一樣，除了不再那麼高大外。

 

他從沒有發覺Bucky的軍裝看起來那麼合身，而Bucky也非總是穿著他印象裡的那套藍色夾克，Bucky身上漿得筆挺的墨綠色軍裝，和他總是低偏著頭若有所思的模樣——Steve一方面訝異Bucky貨真價實地存在，另一方面訝異自己的視線竟然難以從Bucky身上移開。

 

他碰不到Bucky，但Bucky卻能夠輕易地碰觸他。

 

當Bucky重新站挺身，掛著笑意望向他的瞬間，Steve忍不住開口：「你碰到我的時候，有任何感覺嗎？我是熱的或者——」

 

被忽然這樣一問的鬼魂怔了怔，下一刻像是為了查證般，再次緩緩伸出手碰了碰眼前之人的臉頰。鬼魂臉上露出了似有若無的淡淡微笑，「看起來我的確碰得到你，不過沒有什麼感覺，溫度什麼的⋯⋯」邊說邊抬起頭看著天際的鬼魂，「下雨或是下雪，我都沒有感覺。」

 

「我找到你了，Bucky。」Steve輕聲向對方開口，「你是107步兵團的人？」

 

這兩個字忽然讓鬼魂睜大了雙眼，「——107步兵團。」他皺緊眉頭想了又想，「好像是，我記得——」他好像對誰說過，關於他的入伍、他的船期。

 

他現在被困在後來他再也沒有活著回來履足的故土，但他不知道為什麼。

 

「Bucky，你願意讓我幫你嗎？」金髮青年不由得踏了一步向前，「我不知道為什麼我能看得見你，但我想這必然有原因，讓我們一起找到這個原因，也許你能——」

 

能怎麼樣呢？Steve不由得打住。

 

Bucky倒是善解人意地揚起嘴角笑了，「也許我能真的離開，到天堂裡去？」

 

有些艱困地擠出微笑，金髮青年點了點頭。


	2. Chapter 2

「你的那個想像朋友，Steve⋯⋯」夜半當Steve將要上架的商品從後巷搬進店裡時，吃了藥本來已經睡下的父親忽然出現在倉庫架旁，「⋯⋯Bucky？」  
沒有回應的Steve彎下腰將一箱啤酒推到角落，眼角餘光望著在他身邊有些不安地在踱步的Bucky，以及他看不見近在咫尺的Bucky的父親。

 

Joseph的聲音微微顫抖，「老實說，Steve，那傢伙是鬼嗎？」

 

「爸，我想你該好好休息了。」Steve站直身子，轉頭望著自己的父親，抬起肩膀蹭了一下自己頸項上的汗水，「⋯⋯什麼Bucky？太久了，我早就不記得了。」

 

「我還留著你小時候畫的那個傢伙，他不可能是你的想像朋友，他像是個成年人，而且像個⋯⋯」罩著浴袍的男人在一旁的矮櫃之間翻箱倒櫃，「⋯⋯我明明放在這裡的⋯⋯」

 

在旁望著Steve的Bucky輕聲開口，「他應該是想問你，是否見過你的母親。」

 

其實也知道自己父親想問什麼的Steve不著痕跡地點了點頭，「爸，已經很晚了，我們有什麼話明天早上再說好嗎？」

 

「該死⋯⋯」坐落在地上的男人雙手掩面，「⋯⋯如果你看得見她⋯⋯」

 

「爸。」蹲下身平視著自己的父親，Steve顯得有些不知所措，「我知道你很想念她，我們都是，但是我們只能夠繼續活下去，得要振作起來，如果她真的在附近，要是她真的看著你，她也會很難過。」

 

忽然抓住他的男人持續顫抖著聲音開口，「告訴我⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯她在這裡嗎？」

 

「不，我什麼也沒有看到。」抬起頭以目光詢問在他父親身後的鬼魂，對方也輕輕地搖首，「我想她已經離開了，所以我們也該繼續我們的生活。」

 

「她為什麼離開了？」忽然淚流滿面的男人握住了自己兒子的手，「難道她不想看見你長大？難道⋯⋯如果沒有她，我根本沒有辦法照顧你⋯⋯」

 

「沒關係，爸，我回來了。」讓不知何時已經近乎白頭的男人靠在自己的肩上，Steve輕拍對方的肩膀，「日子會漸漸好轉的，我們把店打理好，沒問題的。」

 

「你還記得她嗎？」平靜下來的男人扯了扯嘴角，「你記得她煮的豆子湯嗎？」

 

一樣費盡千辛萬苦才擠出微笑的金髮青年點了點頭，「當然，世界上最美味的食物。」

 

「才怪⋯⋯難吃死了。」男人再次將臉埋入手中，「這是我最後對她說的話，就是這句，該死難吃的豆子⋯⋯」

 

懊悔的男人在青年的懷裡痛哭出聲，退了一步向後的Bucky看向牆角堆著大大小小豆子罐頭的空罐，他對這些情緒已然很陌生了，這時他才發現自己，原來距離活著的時光，已經如此遙遠，充滿憐憫地走到青年身邊，撫過他也微微顫抖著的背脊。

 

忽然察覺到他這個舉動的Steve抬起了頭，詫異地望著他。

 

等到藥效發作，Joseph再次好好睡下，Steve走回前頭已經關上大燈的店裡，店裡只剩收銀台上那台他過去用來畫畫的小檯燈還亮著，而Bucky就站在檯燈旁，看起來忽明忽滅，「你好像變得比較——結實？」

 

「我很難有什麼身體變化。」鬼魂困惑地抬起頭，「我已經死了。」

 

「但是剛才你碰到我的時候，我感受到了。」像是想要再次嘗試一般，Steve向前想要抓住對方的手，雖然他還是什麼也沒抓到，但是手指像是穿過了某些東西，不像過去完全空無一物，「好像你正變得愈來愈具體，而且，你也能行動自如了。」

 

「關於行動，白日我還是會在外頭。」不覺得自己有像Steve所言那麼自由自在，事實上作為一抹遊魂已經半個世紀久遠，Bucky依舊弄不懂當個鬼究竟是怎麼一回事，「我應該要能夠行動自如嗎？有的時候我甚至弄不清自己在哪裡。」

 

「我們可以一起弄清楚，就像——」抬起下頷在Bucky的頸子上看了半天，不大好意思的少年比了比他的衣領內側，「——你記得你那天去了哪裡嗎？拿到軍籍牌的那天？」

 

努力回憶他在說哪天的鬼魂皺緊了眉。

 

「小時候，大概我剛上學的時候。」垂眼左右看了一陣子，像是想要找出關鍵時間點讓對方記起自己說的那天，「有一次，你沒有像平常一樣出現，我印象很深，你能看看那上面有什麼線索，能夠幫助你記起什麼嗎？」

 

鬼魂依言拉出脖子上的軍籍牌，但這時少年忽然舉起檯燈照著他，「⋯⋯Steve？」

 

「你換了一套衣服。」不知道為什麼自己現在才發現，Steve望著那套藍色夾克，這是他小時候最常見到Bucky穿的衣服，因為Bucky有時會因為他的呼喚來到他的床邊看他入睡，那時候的Bucky總是穿著這套衣服，「你白天並不是穿著這套服裝。」

 

「可是我沒有印象我去換了衣服。」稍稍加大了手上的力道，鬼魂一把把脖子上的軍籍牌扯下，「James Buchanan Barnes，32557038。」

 

拿出紙筆把對方名字與這組數字謄寫下來的Steve盯著自己的筆跡看了半天，James Buchanan，James⋯⋯你的名字跟美國總統一樣，林肯前面那個傢伙。」

 

很自然回答起來的鬼魂無奈地笑了，「別嘲笑我，Steve，我說過了，在我出生之前沒多少個偉大的適合拿來替孩子命名的美國總統⋯⋯」說完停下來對上盯著自己的少年，他忽然發覺自己又再次將Steve與腦海中那人重疊了。

 

「你不是在和我說話。」少年苦笑，有些落寞地提醒對方。

 

「⋯⋯的確。」這不是他第一次把少年當成了腦海裡的那人，「我很抱歉。」

 

「不需要道歉，別傻了。」Steve低下頭在紙上把自己的名字給寫了上去，「至少我們現在知道，你在等的人，或者是曾經和你有關的那個傢伙，他也叫做Steve。」

 

不知道為什麼，Steve對於那個與自己同名，並且能夠讓Bucky為了他在原地佇立半個世紀的傢伙，充滿了嫉妒和滿腔不甘願和只針對自己的憤怒。

 

「那麼⋯⋯」少年清了清喉嚨，望向鬼魂，「你記得嗎？你在哪裡找到你的兵籍牌？」

 

持續在想這件事的Bucky看起來很疲憊，「我不能夠說我是去哪裡找到的。」回憶過去的他試著分辨哪些是死後的事，哪些又是他活著的殘存記憶，「我可能去了某些地方，有些景象，那是在雪山下的軍營，但我可能沒有真的到那裡去了，最後，它就出現在我手裡，因為你問了我我的名字⋯⋯」終於想出前因後果的鬼魂回望少年，「⋯⋯它是我唯一記得載有我姓名的物品。」

 

「也許我問你更多事，會有助讓你想起來？」金髮少年不大確定是不是自己真有此等能力，還是任一個人來問Bucky問題都行得通，「那你記不記得你自己以前住在哪？你也住在布魯克林嗎？不然為什麼你會在此徘徊等候，你在等你的家人？」

 

忽然像是連珠炮問起問題來的少年讓Bucky有些難以招架，但他仍舊依著自己聽見的每個問題開始沉思，「我住在哪裡？」布魯克林是他的家鄉，他是從布魯克林來的男孩，他要追隨他，「我的確來自布魯克林，也應該是在這附近。」奇怪的是，他成為鬼魂以後，卻從沒有想過去找自己的家，「我有三個弟妹，還有雙親。」

 

那些人影模模糊糊但卻依稀存在在他的腦海中，正當他試著回憶他們的名字時，少年忽然試著將手伸向他——

 

「——怎麼了？」下意識眨了眨眼的鬼魂沒有閃避，不過看著對方的手穿過他的確有些微妙，「我又換了衣服？」他笑著隨意地猜測對方伸手的動機。

 

「不，Bucky。」有些緊張的少年收回自己的手，「你方才要消失了。」

 

就當Bucky低下頭檢視自己的身軀時，他注意到少年直直地盯著自己看，「你很怕我消失嗎？我以為你現在已經不再是那個沒有朋友的小男孩。」少年看起來比過往健康的多，而且也不再拱著背，「我以為你很快樂⋯⋯」回想起來雖然這七年眨眼就過，但Steve從來沒回來過。

 

快樂？Steve低頭笑了，「談不上快樂，但我的確有不錯的朋友。」他的高中時代過得不算差，自己畫的漫畫也獲得不錯的評價，「等到我爸好一點了，我會開始繼續畫漫畫，我在外祖家的地方報上連載過一陣子，還可以。」

 

「那很好，我不知道你為什麼還不快樂⋯⋯」話才說出口就想到原因的鬼魂皺起眉，「我真是傻，是因為你的雙親嗎？」

 

「他們當然是一個原因。」母親橫死，而父親自棄潦倒，「你是另外一個。」

 

「你因為想念我而不快樂？」鬼魂有些心疼地將手搭上對方的肩，「別傻了，Steve我也許⋯⋯哪一天就不見了。」

 

「我希望這一天不會到來，Bucky。」這不公平，試著想碰觸對方放在自己肩膀上的手，但Steve能碰到的只有自己的肩膀，「求你，真的別就這麼不見了。」覺得喉嚨一緊的少年抿了抿唇，「至少和我好好道別，如果你要走的話。」

 

不知道那是不是自己能力範圍能控制的事，Bucky只能苦笑。

 

 

***

 

 

翌日，是Steve Rogers回到布魯克林以後接手打理他們街角那間小店的第一天開幕。他把店收拾乾淨，也把貨品都上到架上，兩扇窗都擦得光亮，能夠清楚地看到外頭，當然能清楚地看見Bucky，不過Bucky沒穿著那身軍裝，反而是那身藍夾克。

 

覺得奇怪的他推開店門，確定一旁沒有路人後，有些困惑地平視著Bucky，「你看起來和平常不大一樣，Bucky，你有想起什麼了嗎？」

 

被這樣一問的鬼魂抬起頭，視線朝上看著眼前的紅磚公寓，「⋯⋯我的確想起了一些事，我想起來以前這裡看起來不像這樣，樓房不一樣，門口位置也不一樣。」

 

「關於這點，以前我媽說過，這裡的房子六零年代才建起來，以前的公寓拆了，雖然看起來用磚砌，但只有外牆做做樣子，裏頭都是鋼筋水泥。」Steve望著若有所思的鬼魂，「我很抱歉，忽然發現這件事一定很難受。」

 

「不，其實我早就知道了。」Bucky攏了攏肩上的長槍背帶，「我記得的事，無論是在世或是死後，很多事情都混在一起了，有些事我以為我不記得了，只是沒有想起來罷了。」他就像是墜入十里迷霧中，要費盡心力才有辦法把事情兜在一塊。

 

「我想你在這裡是在等Steve。」如果Bucky本來不住這裡，那麼合理懷疑這裏住著的應該是那個他想見的人，「他以前住在這裡。」

 

「⋯⋯這是樓梯下來的地方。」指著自己站著的位置，鬼魂低頭笑了，「他就住在樓梯上去後的第三間，他把備用鑰匙放在花盆底下，但他自己總是不記得，有時候還會忘了把鑰匙擺回去。」看著自己的鞋尖，Bucky幾乎可以憶起他輕輕踢開花盆時的聲響，「他穿著他父親的舊外套，不合身又褪色，可是那是他最正式的外套。」

 

Steve不想打斷對方，但當Bucky回憶時露出的笑容，他也無法發自內心為對方感到快樂。

 

那個Steve肯定已經死了，就算還活著也垂垂老矣，也許早就不記得Bucky、也許埋骨異鄉別的戰場了，無論Bucky對對方抱持著什麼樣的感情，這份感情從來都沒有希望。

 

那無論Bucky的情感多深，終究是一條死路。

 

沒忘記自己承諾過要幫Bucky找出這個傢伙，再不樂意也只能擠出另一個問題，「⋯⋯Steve也上戰場了嗎？」

 

「沒有。」Bucky倒是很快就回答了，幾乎不假思索，但說完以後他又臉色丕變，「我記得他還是想要加入軍隊，我不知道怎麼阻止他。」

 

「所以他想加入但沒成功？」

 

「他太瘦小了，而且他有猩紅熱病史、哮喘⋯⋯」還有好多病，Bucky沒說完，輕輕地搖了搖頭，「他試了好多次，我知道我走了以後他還會再試。」忽然睜大眼的鬼魂看向了金髮青年，「我不能確定，Steve⋯⋯如果他上了戰場而我不在他的身邊⋯⋯」

 

Steve很快就知道自己能夠幫助Bucky的第一個任務是什麼了，找出這個『Steve』究竟是不是上戰場去了，這不會太好找，不過Steve有個朋友能幫上忙，人在佛羅里達的Sam，他的雙親都在退伍軍人協會的佛羅里達辦事處工作。

 

壞就壞在，Steve得要有個姓氏，就算有個姓氏也不夠，畢竟照Bucky所言這個傢伙還會捏造身份去參軍，如果最後他不是用了本名進了軍隊，那就算Bucky想起了『Steve』的姓也沒用。

 

「他可能會捏造資料，但名字未必會造假。」Bucky有些無奈地坐在Steve眼前的櫃台上，這是他第一次在Steve面前表現得像個鬼魂，輕飄飄地毫不受地吸引力影響就落在了到Steve胸口高度的櫃檯，「只是他的姓氏⋯⋯」

 

讓Bucky去回想那人的姓氏，Steve則是拿起櫃檯的電話，先前太久沒付錢都被斷話的號碼，在他向外祖家借了一點錢付清欠費後終於復話。專心想著Sam的電話，全然沒注意到Bucky在他身後穿過了牆又穿了出來的舉動，金髮青年忙著在轉號碼盤撥號。

 

電話接通時是一位親切的女士，「哈囉？」

 

「妳好，Wilson夫人，我是Steve Rogers，我能和Sam說話嗎？」

 

這時毫無預警從他身後穿出來的Bucky一臉驚訝地看著Steve，等著Sam過來接電話的金髮青年用嘴型反問對方怎麼了，但鬼魂只是看著他半天沒說話。  
「——Steve，見鬼了，你跑去哪了？」接通電話的好友就是一陣痛罵，「不留隻字片語就跑掉，你算得上朋友嗎？」

 

「嘿，Sam，我很抱歉，你稍等我一下。」摀住話筒的Steve看向鬼魂，「到底怎麼了？」

 

「Steve，你的姓是Rogers。」Bucky極其困惑地歪著頭，「而我記得他——他的姓氏也是，他也叫做Steve Rogers。」

 

「我的名字也不算是多特別。」他的高中裡也有一個Stephen Rogers，雖然拼法不大一樣，但對方平常也叫Steve Rogers沒什麼好稀奇，重新回到電話中，Steve深吸了一口氣，「我知道你肯定會生氣，Sam，但我真的想請你幫我一個忙。」

 

那頭的人嘆了一口氣，不過仍舊答應下來，「⋯⋯說吧，這還真是稀奇的事，我盡量幫。」

 

「我有個名字，Steve Rogers，布魯克林，他應該是1910年之間的人，可能有打過二次世界大戰，你看看能不能找到他的資料。」

 

「你開玩笑吧？這是什麼漫畫題材嗎？」對方難以置信地反問，「Steve Rogers？你的名字的那個Steve Rogers？」

 

「我不知道，可能是Stephen Rogers、Stevenson Rogers或者是Steven Rogers，誰也說不準，這不是什麼漫畫題材，這是——」抬起眼看向Bucky，Steve清了清喉嚨，「——你知道的，Bucky，這是Bucky想找的一個人。」

 

「他找這個人做什麼？」知道Bucky是誰的Sam Wilson理解了一向好強的Steve怎麼會忽然找上他幫忙，「這人都老得可以當他祖父了，是他的筆友嗎？」

 

「他祖父的戰友。」Steve心裡一邊為自己說謊向朋友道歉，一邊胡謅一氣。

 

「好，我晚一點跟我老頭到協會一趟，我去查查，但是結果可能很多，到時別失望⋯⋯」像是想起什麼，電話那頭忽然調侃地開口：「替我『問候』Bucky，你這傢伙。」

 

「怎麼了？」見Steve紅著臉把電話掛斷，Bucky以為他生氣了，「Sam Wilson不願意？」

 

「沒事。」想起Bucky方才從他身後穿出來的青年，忍不住細細凝望著眼前的鬼魂，「只是，你真的是鬼⋯⋯」

 

被這麼一說的Bucky忽然笑了，「其實我也沒什麼感覺。」望著自己剛才穿梭的牆壁，「但如果說是牆的話，想要穿過去並不是難事。」

 

「你可以想去哪裡就去哪裡？」手在空中比了比，金髮青年好奇地追問，「譬如說飛起來、浮在空中？」

 

「我從來沒有飛起來過。」但沒有軀體的確想要坐到什麼地方都不是難事，「最大的差別還是在於我沒有實體，所以我感覺⋯⋯」Bucky試著回想自己活著的時候究竟都是什麼樣子，但想了片刻還是放棄化成一聲嘆息，「⋯⋯事實上我不記得活著像是什麼樣子，但你不在的時候，我感覺沒有像現在一樣那麼自由，也沒有其他的人會發現我⋯⋯」

 

「所以因為我在你才會動？」他不想沾沾自喜，但聽起來Bucky就是這個意思，有些靦腆地撓了撓自己的臉頰，「我真的不懂，Bucky，對你來說⋯⋯」

 

「我想，也許這世上每一個鬼魂都注定會遇上一個能夠看得見他的人。」Bucky看著那個有些害羞的大男孩，他不由得笑了，「當然，看得見我對你而言未必是好事——」

 

「不，Bucky。」倏地打斷對方，Steve直直地望進鬼魂那雙飄搖不定的眼底，「真的，別開玩笑了Bucky，在我一無所有的時候，我只有你。」

 

其實男孩從來不曾一無所有，鬼魂沒有糾正他，但仍舊忍不住凝視起那雙堅定地望著自己的藍眼睛，從小這雙眼睛都是這樣望著他，從來沒有一瞬移開、從沒有一刻畏懼、從沒有一次懷疑——

 

——懷疑眼前的鬼魂，根本不存在於這個世界上。

 

「我得去洗澡。」氣氛變得有些僵硬，Steve指著店裡後頭的起居空間，那裡雖然不大，但除了一間有上下舖供他和父親分睡的小臥室外，還有一間廁所，他們裝了水管，一般就用水管簡單沖洗。

 

「你知道，Joseph很需要你。」在他為數不多進到店內的時候，他見過男人極其狼狽地倒在馬桶上大吐特吐，「我真的很希望我能夠替他找到你的母親，但我不覺得鬼有這個能力去見到其他的鬼魂。」

 

「所以你覺得其他的鬼魂都去哪裡了？」外頭西斜的日照，拉長了街道上所有人事物的身影，「他們去了天堂嗎？還是地獄？」

 

「我不知道，這完全不是一樣單憑想像便能夠得到答案的事。」掛著溫柔的微笑，鬼魂看著其實也沒有真正走出喪母之痛的少年，「但我很想知道，所有人死後，如果停留在所愛的人身邊，究竟算是天堂還是地獄？」

 

「如果你在那個Steve Rogers身邊，你覺得是天堂還是地獄？」在他意識到這個問題有多失禮之前，問題就先脫口而出了，「⋯⋯我很抱歉，Bucky，你不需要回答。」但話才說完，少年又忍不住抬頭看向真的沒打算回答的鬼魂，「你愛Steve Rogers，所以才捨不得離開嗎？」

 

被眼前之人這麼一問，Bucky沒做多想就先回答：「那時候如果你喜歡同性，那是犯罪。」

 

他的回答既非否認，也非承認，Steve皺起眉，「所以呢？Bucky，現在那已經不是罪了，更別說現在就算你承認了，沒有人能夠拿你——」他怎麼會那麼傻，Bucky怎麼會在乎自己的生命安危，「——所以Steve Rogers也是愛著你的？」

 

「愛我，不，Steve他——」飛快否認的鬼魂抿起唇，思考許久以後才淡然地回答：「——我想他並不愛我，至少與我愛他的方式不同。」這些對於Bucky來說真的太久了，而他活著的時候，也沒有真正去想過他們之間的感情算什麼，又他對Steve的感情是什麼，「但我想你是對的，我的確愛著Steve，我知道我們不會在一起，可是我還是愛他。」

 

「⋯⋯真是個幸運的傢伙。」Steve抬起頭看著天花板好半晌，遲遲不願看向望著他的Bucky，「真是個幸運的王八蛋⋯⋯」

 

「你也會罵髒話？」Bucky不由得笑了，「這沒有什麼幸運的，他認為我是他最好的朋友，但我的友情卻是有條件的，我甚至不是一個真誠的朋友。」

 

Bucky說著說著忍不住苦笑，「當我對他好的時候，我免不了在心底希望他能察覺到我對他好是因為他對我有多特別，但我又同時希望他沒有注意到，因為我怕一旦他注意到了，我們的友情就會劃上句號。」

 

「他當然是幸運的王八蛋，Bucky。」不甘願地把視線挪回到眼前的褐髮男人身上，Steve Rogers輕輕搖了搖頭，「他對你的情感完全沒有察覺到一絲一毫，滿腦子想著的是上戰場去衝鋒陷陣，無視你的擔心，也沒有發覺你的情緒——」

 

「——我猜我藏得不錯？」輕聲為故友辯護，Bucky正想再說什麼，卻又被Steve打斷。

 

「你藏得糟透了，Bucky，不然你覺得我怎麼會猜出來？」金髮青年有些煩悶地轉亮了櫃檯的燈。

 

這時店裡剛好遇上下班返家的人潮，客人不時進進出出，Steve也埋頭收錢和不時去整理貨架，一時半刻就好像他看不見Bucky一樣。

 

Bucky覺得自己就站在Steve的面前，但對方卻對自己視若無睹的滋味難受得很，忍不住穿過櫃檯，走到Steve的背後。只是櫃檯內的空間很小，他雖然半個身體嵌在櫃檯裡頭，還是露出了半個身體緊貼著Steve。

 

這麼一忙得要忙到八點，才因為準備關店靜下來。

 

Steve知道Bucky去了後頭，但他沒想到Bucky就在他身後，陡地一轉身就對上了對方藍灰色雙眼，他保證他的鼻樑擦過了對方的，只是Bucky沒有實體他才沒有感覺。

 

而他試著不去想他的唇是不是也擦過對方的⋯⋯

 

清了清喉嚨的青年側過了頭，有些漫不經心地整理著零錢匣，「Bucky，我覺得他是個幸運的傢伙，不單只是因為你對他的感情那麼深厚，而是⋯⋯」把跑錯地方的零錢們放回它們分別應在的軌道上，Steve低道：「而是因為儘管已經過了這麼多年，你連自己都忘了，他的名字也忘了，你仍舊記得你愛他。」

 

鬼魂盯著他整理收銀機的動作，緩緩地飄離開櫃檯內，「⋯⋯我得承認，飄了幾次以後，原來當鬼也不錯，不知道為什麼我之前到哪裡都還是用走的。」說了幾句不相干的話，鬼魂注意到Steve Rogers露出的無奈的苦笑，「⋯⋯我愛他這件事，似乎很讓你困擾？」

 

被忽然這樣一問，青年停下手裡的動作，看著明顯像是在等著他開口的鬼魂，他不由得理直氣壯了起來，「我當然困擾，Bucky，如果他是你在人世逗留的原因——」Steve不知道該怎麼開口，「——對，也許他是你在人世逗留的理由，好，也許我應該為這個理由感謝他，但是對於一個喜歡你的人而言，你愛他這件事當然會讓我困擾。」

 

雖然喜歡一個人已經是太過久遠的事，但Bucky當然看得出來Steve喜歡他，因為Steve並沒有意思隱藏，他嫉妒過去那個Steve Rogers時是那麼明顯，可愈是這樣，對Bucky而言他愈是為Steve擔心，他畢竟已經不在人世了，人鬼殊途，只是現在告訴一個年僅十七、八歲青少年打消這個念頭，反而會讓Steve更執著，「⋯⋯我是個幽靈，這樣也沒有關係嗎？」

 

難以置信地睜大了眼，Steve看向Bucky，對方此時也露出有些難為情的模樣，急忙開口：「我一直都知道你是幽靈。」

 

「但你還是喜歡我。」Bucky嘆了一口氣，這事就連身為鬼的他也很難理解，「⋯⋯有時候就連我也會擔心自己是不是只存在在你的幻想中。」

 

「如果你只存在我的幻想中，我就不會查到你在107步兵團的事。」Steve記得自己第一次看見James Buchanan Barnes這個名字時有多激動，雖然上頭記錄沒有寫明James B. Barnes的B是哪個名字的縮寫，但這一點點薄弱的證據，一個什麼也證明不了的人名，卻讓當時幾度要被醫生說服Bucky只是幻覺的自己知道，Bucky是真的存在的。

 

「Steve，我已經存在太長的時間了，我永遠都會是現在這個樣子，忽然消失不見，記憶也七零八落，對你來說這樣的我⋯⋯」活著的時候他知道自己為什麼受歡迎，但作為一縷幽魂，他不知道Steve喜歡他什麼，「⋯⋯對你來說這樣也無所謂嗎？」

 

其實不可能無所謂，Steve一直都知道，他也會希望能夠碰觸到自己喜歡的人，也會想要與對方親密地接觸，伸出手，Bucky近在咫尺——當他在佛羅里達的時候，Steve非常渴望能夠見到Bucky出現在他外祖家的門口，就像以前一樣看著他放學回來，對他搖搖手打招呼——現在Bucky已經近在咫尺，他如果還想要更多，他會覺得自己太貪心了。


	3. Chapter 3

「Bucky，你和Steve Rogers是怎麼認識的？」把心意傳達給Bucky以後，Steve的確覺得自己平靜許多，這些他不想知道、知道了又忍不住去比較的事，他也終於能夠正視，「你們是學校裡的同學？」

 

忽然被問起與Steve的事，鬼魂垂下視線，看著自己靴子的頂端，「⋯⋯我記得他替我擦過鞋。」

 

「⋯⋯什麼？」一時意會不過來的Steve愣了愣，「擦鞋？」

Bucky挑眉，又再重複了一次，「是啊，擦鞋。」

 

「是因為他在工作？」他不大清楚二十世紀初的事，歷史只告訴你戰爭，沒告訴你太多庶民生活的細節。

 

「因為他和我打賭輸了。」笑著為青年澄清疑惑，Bucky笑咧了嘴地盯著自己的靴尖，「⋯⋯我記得我曾經跟他說過，他欠我的就算一輩子替我擦鞋也不夠，那只是一句氣話⋯⋯」

 

「那他願意替你擦鞋嗎？」換作是他，如果能讓他碰到Bucky，別說替他擦鞋了，吻他的腳尖他都願意。

 

從來只有他向Steve低頭求和，哪有Steve向他要求休兵過？「他氣得走了，我追了上去。」

 

Steve難掩氣憤，「難道不是他錯在先？」

 

「我們都有錯，我錯在那時候還不知道怎麼樣跟他相處，他錯在不肯聽我的勸告。」記起那些片段的鬼魂看起來有股釋然後的哀傷，「後來我就上戰場了，前一天我們有和好，但我就再也沒回去了。」

 

到後來已經沒怎麼在聽Bucky說話的金髮青年直愣愣地盯著他。

 

接著Bucky發現自己身上的裝扮又改變了，白色的襯衫和黑色的吊帶工作褲，「這倒是稀奇。」

 

「稀奇？」Steve從Bucky的身上挪開，在抬起頭，Bucky連頭上的髮型都變了，一貫看來像是用髮膠固定好的瀏海全都鬆軟地垂在額際，「為什麼這麼說？」

 

「這是我平常在家裡頭的打扮。」Bucky伸手挽了袖口，「遠在打仗以前。」或許更遠在戰爭發生以前，「我曾經在碼頭工作了一陣子，當碼頭的搬運工人。」

 

「你在碼頭搬貨？」很難想像Bucky會做這樣的粗重工作，「你看起來像⋯⋯有錢人家的少爺。」

 

「大蕭條的時候沒有所謂的有錢人家。」Bucky無奈地兩手一攤，「我還真不知道這些衣服都是怎麼決定的⋯⋯」

 

「也許與你記得的事有關，你看——」陡地像是想起什麼似的，Steve有些興奮地開口，「你以前覺得自己在作戰的時候你會穿著那套深藍夾克、你在門口等人的時候是穿那套軍服、你現在⋯⋯」說著不由得打住的青年，「現在你想起來了⋯⋯」

 

他還真不知道自己又想起了什麼，「我其實沒想起什麼⋯⋯我在碼頭工作是因為那時候家裡收入不如以往，我得要養活自己——」驟地打住了未竟的話語，Bucky知道接下來這段話Steve不會想知道，「——我得要⋯⋯」

 

「你得要？」不明白Bucky為什麼打住，Steve偏首，但很快他就猜到原因，「難道你還得要照顧Steve嗎？我以為他是瘦弱了一點，但還需要你照顧他？」

 

「Steve，哮喘並不只是瘦弱而已。」嘆了一口氣的鬼魂退了幾步，隱身在置放零食的架子間，「他很有可能會死，每個冬天、春天，說實話，根本是每個季節交替的時候，你小時候身體也不好，你想必能——」

 

「——感同身受。」替他說完，但不怎麼願意承認的青年不甘願地點了點頭，「好，所以，你想起了什麼？」Bucky的人生已經隨著他們這幾日的談話愈來愈清楚，儘管很大一部分都與那個Steve Rogers有關。

 

「那是他最後一次哮喘發作，我掏出了身上所有的錢。」Bucky望著自己的黑色皮鞋，好像還能夠看到上頭沾到的雪污，他記得自己跑過了好幾個街區，口袋裡抓著他籌措到的醫藥費，然後他重重地捶著街上唯一的那間藥房，那時候夜深人靜了，藥房主人當然回家了，他也幸運，藥房主人就住在樓上。知道Steve現在已經對過去那個Steve Rogers很不滿了，Bucky決定略過那些他的手都淤青了的細節不談，「找到了藥房，替他買了哮喘藥。」

 

「⋯⋯在我看來，Bucky，你當朋友當到這種程度，已經沒有任何需要慚愧的地方。」就算換作當代人，也未必能夠為朋友如此付出，「我想那藥價格不斐。」

 

「我不記得了。」輕描淡寫把幾個月的薪水和攢下來多年重返校園所需的費用一句話帶過。

 

「Bucky，作為一個鬼魂你還真不老實。」Steve不高興地走出櫃檯，伸手按著電動開關把外頭的鐵門捲了下來，「如果你的裝扮真的和記憶有關，你不記得只是用來哄我而已。」

 

他本意是不想讓Steve不開心，「我只記得那天冬天真的特別冷。」港裡頭飄著碎冰，前所未有的暴風雪，那是一個很長又很難捱的嚴冬，「我只記得我很害怕失去他，他是Steve⋯⋯我的Steve⋯⋯」

 

鐵捲門的聲響不小，Bucky看著青年的背影，覺得他應該沒把最後那句話聽進去。

 

「⋯⋯如果Steve Rogers還活著。」就算活著現在也八十幾歲了？「你會想要見他嗎？」

 

「如果我說不想，你也不會相信我。」他看著對方微微側身的模樣，雖然只看得到Steve的眼角，看不到他臉上所有的神情，但他還是知道Steve正為了這件事難受，「我想見他，如果他活過了戰爭，得以度過漫長的歲月，活了一輩子精彩的人生——」那些他再也辦不到的事，「那麼我想知道，我想聽見他告訴我他過得很好。」

 

Steve又轉了頭，完全背對著鬼魂，然後伸手撫過自己因為站了一日疲憊的左肩，「⋯⋯好，倘若他真的還活在世界的哪個角落，我一定會帶你去——」

 

鬼魂走了幾步向前。

 

「——如果你沒辦法自己去的話，也許我們會弄清楚怎麼帶你過去。」看見對方半透明的手搭上自己的肩膀，Steve轉過頭，「⋯⋯怎麼了？」

 

「你肯定很討厭聽見這句話，但是Steve⋯⋯」走到他跟前面對著他的鬼魂喟了一口長氣，「⋯⋯你彆扭到不願意別人看見自己難過的樣子，和他真的非常像。」

 

Steve伸出手想抱住對方，但他的手只會穿過去。

 

察覺到Steve的意圖，Bucky笑了笑，反過來伸出手環抱住對方的肩頭，頭輕輕靠在他的頸邊，「沒有關係，Steve，我之所以想要見他，只因為我們有過承諾，要做彼此的支柱長伴左右，如果他還活著，那麼代表我還有一點機會實現我作為朋友的諾言，並不是因為我還深愛著他。」

 

「他並沒有實現他的諾言，Bucky，你人生的最後，他並不在那裡。」Steve低道，「你無需實現你的。」

 

「很有可能我已經無法實現了，畢竟他很有可能也不在人世。」Bucky眨了眨眼，看著吃醋的青年，有些好笑地撫過對方的臉頰，「你一直是個奇怪的男孩。」

 

「我不是男孩很久了。」不高興地反駁，Steve稍稍移開自己的臉頰，不想被對方當成孩子看待，「但古怪的話⋯⋯」儘管長高長壯後，他也不是學校的風雲人物，其他人知道他是那個替校刊畫漫畫的傢伙，他不是那群受歡迎的酷孩子，不過也不再像中學的時候是人人欺負的怪人，「⋯⋯我想有一點古怪比較適合你，你似乎特別喜歡彆扭的傢伙。」

 

「如果可以的話，我希望你別太彆扭。」

 

盯著說出這句話的鬼魂，Steve試著想傾身靠近對方，但鬼魂瞬間連眨了好幾下的眼簾，好像是對他的意圖有些困擾，與對方眼觀眼鼻觀鼻地相對著，「你不正面回答，我當作這就是好的意思。」

 

「我沒有辦法回答，Steve，你什麼也沒有問我，你只是告訴我你是一個喜歡我的人。」Bucky當然也有掙扎，他只是一縷幽魂，鏡子裡沒有倒影，陽光下沒有黑影，只是一個說出來都不嚇人的鬼故事。

 

「好吧，Bucky。」挑高半邊眉的Steve稍稍向前試著抵住對方的額際，而拉下鐵門後的店門映出他一個人古怪的身影，「Bucky，你願意陪我直到最後嗎？」

 

「直到最後嗎？」Bucky怔怔地重複，好像這五個字眼值得咀嚼玩味，「Steve⋯⋯你⋯⋯」

 

這下換成不明所以的青年眨了眨眼，「怎麼了？」

 

不願意再進一步解釋的鬼魂揚唇笑了，湊向前把最後他們之間的一點點距離弭平。

 

 

那是Steve和Bucky的第一個吻。

 

然後是一通足以改變世界的電話，電話鈴響，Steve只得睜開眼，抽身在電話還沒把好不容易有一日好眠的父親擾醒前接起，「這裏是Rogers。」

 

「而我是你的朋友Sam Wilson。」Sam的聲音傳來，「好消息壞消息，想知道哪個？」

 

抬起眼看了Bucky一下，Steve蹙起眉，「壞的先來。」

 

「壞消息，那傢伙掛了。」Sam聽起來語氣一派輕鬆愜意。

 

而Sam的為人Steve是了解的，他不大可能會那麼輕挑，「好消息呢？」

 

「好消息是，他沒真的死透，我老爸告訴我，像Steven Grant Rogers，是的，你沒聽錯，這傢伙跟你一樣叫Steven，像Steven Grant Rogers這樣被一筆抹去的記錄，不代表他真的死了。」Sam低道：「他很有可能轉入了情報單位，很有可能在冷戰期間還是活躍份子，總之他會託人問問看CIA的朋友，再怎麼活躍，他都該退休了。」

 

「所以他沒有死？」Steve在Bucky睜大眼的瞬間，為Bucky高興和遺憾那傢伙還沒入土的情緒糾纏一起，「是嗎？」

 

「是，他入伍了，然後入伍以後的資料全部都不見了，連部隊也沒有註明，當然也沒有死亡時間，看起來像是死了，其實不然。」Sam的語氣聽起來也很好奇，「Bucky的爺爺是他的同袍？那他該知道對方下落才對啊。」

 

「不，只是童年玩伴。」飛快改口的金髮青年在心底不斷向八成替他查了不少資料的Sam道歉，「不過你怎麼能確定是他？」

 

「這個嘛⋯⋯」Sam在電話那頭停頓了許久，「是Bucky的爺爺向你打聽Steven Grant Rogers的事情，還是Bucky向你打聽？」

 

「你為什麼這麼問？」不大理解Steve只得反問，「是Bucky希望我能夠——」

 

「我猜Bucky他爺爺大概見過你？」Sam吞吞吐吐地開口：「至少是最近見過你？」

 

「可以這麼說，我們見過。」Steve也含糊帶過，畢竟從頭到尾沒有Bucky他爺爺這件事，Bucky就是他爺爺。

 

「那大概就不難理解他會向你打聽了，一來你們同姓，也同住布魯克林，地址上看來搞不好在同一個街區，但那裡的街道名稱變更過我也不能確定。」雜七雜八地扯了一些廢話，電話那頭的Sam深吸了一口氣，「再來，雖然檔案上這張照片看起來就像所有二戰時候的照片一樣不算太清楚，但我可以用我姥姥的炸雞，你知道那炸雞有多好吃——」

 

「——我知道。」笑著回應的Steve一樣想念南方炸雞的鮮嫩多汁，「願她安息。」

 

「願她安息，但是我真的可以跟你保證，Steve、老兄！」Sam喟道：「這傢伙還比較像你老爸，如果你問我的話，我看資料你跟他大概就差了一吋不到？你幾個禮拜後大概就會長得跟他一樣高了。」

 

「那傢伙很高？」Steve對自己的身高還有點認識，絕對不會像Bucky口中的Steve Rogers又瘦又小，「你可能找錯了，他應該是個小個子。」

 

「小個子？」Sam用鼻音哼了一聲，「你剛到鎮裡的時候也是個小個子，老天，他會長高啊。」

 

「他入伍的時候都⋯⋯」猶豫了片刻Steve試著模糊地解釋，「大概有二十四、五歲？」

 

「是嗎？」似乎注意到哪裏不對的Sam頓了頓，「那好吧，我找找看有沒有其他矮一點的Steve Rogers，但很古怪，那傢伙長得跟你真像。」

 

應了一聲的Steve又看向只聽得見他單邊說話Bucky，「謝了，我欠你真的太多了。」

 

「別傻了，以後你替Marvel還是DC畫漫畫功成名就時，別忘了寄一套來。」Sam猶豫了片刻，忍不住緩道：「Steve，Bucky是個真的傢伙嗎？」

 

「當然，你到布魯克林來，我們可以一起吃飯，你會喜歡他的，他人超棒。」Steve試著別讓自己的語氣拔尖地太明顯，「還是謝了。」

 

「小事。」

 

掛斷電話不知從何說起比較好的Steve困擾地望著眼前的鬼魂，「⋯⋯我們找到了一個Steve Rogers。」

 

他的確能從側邊聽出這件事，「但他不是我想找的Steve Rogers。」

 

「對，應該不是。」Steve以指蹭過自己的鼻尖，「但⋯⋯很奇怪的是，Bucky⋯⋯」

 

鬼魂挑起眉，等著他把話說完。

 

「⋯⋯這個不是我們想找的Steve Rogers，你——」無法忍住這個荒謬的問題，「——你的那個『Steve Rogers』，長得跟我很像嗎？」

 

 

忽然被這麼一問的鬼魂看向他，不假思索地回答：「不像，你怎麼會這麼想？你長得比他高多了，臉色也比他好得多，你長得不像他。」

 

「你常常將我誤認為他。」過去他一直覺得只是因為Bucky的記憶太過混亂，才會常常忍不住說起一些活著的時候才說過的話，隨著Bucky與他重逢以來，Bucky忽然掉入回憶漩渦的次數也少得多，以至於Steve似乎是忘記了，忘記最早開始，當他還沒有向他的假想朋友自我介紹時，Bucky已經知道了他的名字。

 

Bucky只是一直錯把他當成了那個Steve Rogers⋯⋯這個可能一旦湧上，瞬間淹沒了他們之間所有的回憶，「所以是因為他⋯⋯你當時才會跟我說話嗎？」

 

「你長得很他不像。」斷然地再次重複了一次，鬼魂有些著急地看著撇開視線的青年，「Steve，你有在聽我說話嗎？」

 

「也許現在不像，當初不像嗎？」Steve忍不住反問，「年紀還小的時候、我氣喘發作的時候⋯⋯當你在夜裡看著我，說一切都會好轉的時候，你看到的人⋯⋯Buck，你還能騙誰，你看到的是他。」

 

一時語塞無法第一時間解釋的鬼魂看著整張臉瞬間垮掉的青年，「⋯⋯Steve。」

 

「我從來沒有想過我居然會說出這種話。」金髮青年低下頭，而Bucky看不見他朝下的目光到底是何情緒，「但我肯定我現在真是恨透這個名字⋯⋯我猜這一切都是誤會，Bucky，你回到了這裡，你以為你找到了Steve Rogers，卻是誤會一場，Bucky⋯⋯我不是你的Steve，你弄錯了。」

 

當Steve掉頭走進後頭的房間時，Bucky知道他可以跟進去，也知道這世上沒有牆壁或是門可以阻隔他，但是儘管擁有超自然力量能穿梭自如，這世上仍舊有高聳和冰冷的心牆，能把他擋在外頭。

 

退了幾步，Bucky穿出關上鐵門的店門，緩緩地退到了大街上，街道上萬家燈火都亮了起來。原來這就是死亡，Bucky平靜地望著街道上匆匆歸家的行人，所謂的死亡不僅是肉體的亡殆而已⋯⋯望著沒有一處他進不去的偌大城市，他卻無處可去，是啊，如今他才知道，所謂的死亡是當人回首過往的一切已經消逝，未來不再是未知，而是已不可期、不再到來的空無。

 

他望著自己的手掌，他察覺不到飢餓，也從來沒有感覺暈眩，那麼他的手掌看起來閃爍模糊⋯⋯是因為他要消失了嗎？

 

Steve Rogers一直都是個混球，Bucky無奈地抬起頭看了身後的店門一眼，無論是哪個Steve Rogers⋯⋯握了握閃爍的手掌，他將雙手插進他忽明忽滅的黑色吊帶褲的口袋裡，沿著眼前筆直的人行道走去。

 

他不認得這裡的風景，他熟悉的人事物早就不在了，他唯獨沒有想到，原來人在死了以後，還能記得傷心的情緒。

 

他一輩子，好吧，他死了變成幽靈的時間已是他活著時的兩倍長，說起來算是三輩子？站在車流之間，Bucky昂起首，這夜裡忽然下起了驟雨，雨絲穿透他的身體打落地面。

 

「直到最後⋯⋯」一台巨大的卡車此時搶快想要闖過變換的燈號，車頭瞬間穿過了Bucky，在原地的他注意到自己愈來愈模糊，「⋯⋯別傻了。」

 

 

***

 

翌日Bucky沒有出現，就像小時候那次忽然不見一樣。

 

Steve拉開鐵捲門，但灑滿晨光的街道上空無一物，連個鬼影都沒有，當然也就沒有Bucky。

 

一開始他只覺得Bucky也有別的地方可以去，就像小時候那次Bucky忽然不見，雖然Bucky沒說他去了哪裡，但Bucky有權利去其他的地方，Steve自己也還在賭氣，因此那天他的思緒只為Bucky逗留了片刻，轉過身就開始忙一整天開店和陪父親去回診等事。

 

只是當他又是一個人的時候，他仍舊會抬起頭，但他的對面已經沒有Bucky在陳列架之間穿梭的身影了。

 

隨後，第一件怪事是在Bucky不見的第一天下午、他將店暫時關起來陪Joseph去醫院檢查的時候發生了。

 

Joseph進到診間裡頭檢查，長長的醫院走廊上，只有他一個人坐在外頭的長椅上，這時他的跟前很快出現了一位老太太，向他開口：「年輕人，能跟你借根火柴嗎？」

 

當Steve掛上有些疑惑的笑容正要回答老人家醫院不能抽菸時，眼前的老婦人讓他瞬間說不出話來，他不知該如何描述，但他確信這是他見到除了Bucky以外第二個鬼魂，那是一位黑人女士，年紀蠻大了，而她的頭上和肩膀都有被銳器砍傷的傷口，但傷處已經沒有在流血，試著讓自己鎮定下來，Steve眨了眨眼，「女士，我幫不上忙，我沒有火柴，而且我想醫院似乎不能抽菸。」

 

沒借到火的婦人下一秒就消失了，眼前又是對面診間慘白的牆，方才那名婦人就像一場錯覺，但Steve很確定那絕對不是。

 

Steve站起身，往走廊另一頭走了過去，如果婦人真的是鬼，她想必和Bucky一樣會在附近遊蕩，就當他快要走到走廊另一端盡頭時，他見到一處公告欄，上頭陳列著醫院的院史，包括這間布魯克林的舊醫院，也是布魯克林第一間治療黑人傷患的醫院，那位傷患是⋯⋯Steve仔細地看著那張照片，接著退了一步：那位傷患是一名黑人女傭，當時遭不明歹人砍傷，送院治療，但後來仍舊不治身亡。

 

那位傷患就是方才他遇見的老太太。

 

他轉過身，低著頭飛快往父親所在的診間走去，腦中充滿著嗡嗡作響的雜音，他的確會看見鬼，那不是他幻想出來，而Bucky也不是世界上他唯一能看得到的鬼，但為什麼過去他從來沒有見到過Bucky以外的鬼？

 

第二件怪事發生在他當天傍晚顧店的時候，外頭常有步伐飛快的行人，Steve習以為常，但當那人從遠方飛奔而來，下一刻就在店裡那扇小窗戶前血濺七尺，Steve出於救人的本能讓他不顧危險，也沒管為何未聞槍響，就走了出去想要大聲呼救，但他一把拉開門的同時，卻只驚擾了踱步而過的鴿子：地上什麼也沒有，窗戶也明亮如昔。

 

他不知道出於什麼原因，但事已至此，他也沒有理由否認自己確實看得到亡魂的事實。

 

再隔一日，Bucky仍舊沒有出現，他持續見到不少路上遊蕩的鬼，例如，他很常見到以前就住在他們樓上租屋處對門的早就過世的老爺爺，每天都還會站在書報攤前，捧著一束玫瑰花，目送對門自從孀居以來，每天都面掛一塊黑色網紗到教堂讀聖經打發時間的老奶奶離開。

 

直到足足七天，足夠上帝打造一個世界的時間都過去，Bucky仍舊不見蹤影，Steve看著收銀台的玻璃墊下，放在父親遊騎兵臂章旁邊，他小時候畫的那張身穿藍夾克的Bucky。

 

他知道Bucky不會回來了，Steve鎖上收銀機，在一旁的黑皮帳冊上記起今天的盈餘，然後把進貨的收據夾進去。

 

關起店面光源的最後一刻，他靜靜眺望著小窗外仍舊空無一物的人行道，他希望Bucky是回到那個Steve Rogers的身邊了，儘管難過，但他想至少Bucky會是快樂的。

 

隨後過了許久，有天他權充駕駛載著父親一早要進城裏去複診，酒弄壞了Joseph的肝，不過還沒有壞得太嚴重，只是需要好一點的治療，而為了國家瘸了一隻腳，Joseph唯一從國家得到的只有還過得去的醫療保險，能為他支付部分的費用，而Steve顧著的小店生意也不壞，不少鄰近的女孩很愛到店裡來買東西，只是沒看Steve特別和誰顯得親近一些。

 

就當他們駛上那條平常開進城的道路，對向車道滿是從港口駛往郊外的大貨車，其中一台駛過的下一刻，一名婦人的身軀越過中間的分隔島重重地撞上他們的擋風玻璃，瞬間又消失不見。

 

儘管已經做好心理準備知道自己會見到鬼，但Steve沒有想過會在這種情況下看見，被嚇得不輕的他很快將車停靠路邊——他不是沒遇過慘死路上的亡魂，然而方才那名婦人的衣著打扮，卻異常熟悉——陡地打開車門，他起身離開車裡，往方才鬼魂消失的方向看去。

 

她就站在那裡，一頭長捲的金髮和白色襯衫和紫丁香色的窄裙，「⋯⋯媽？」

 

顧不得她身上的血污和明知道自己碰不到她的現實，他大步走向佇立在那裡的鬼魂，伸出手想要抱過對方，卻被對方下一瞬間貼在臉上的手給停下，就和Bucky一樣，儘管他看得見她的雙手，卻感受不到她的觸碰。

 

「親愛的Steve，寶貝，你長得好大了。」母親的聲音聽起來好溫柔，比起他有印象以來還要溫柔得多，「我都錯過了什麼⋯⋯」

 

這不是他第一次開上這條路，也當然不是他第一次經過這條路，想起方才那瞬間的畫面，他真的不希望她每天都必須要承受這種痛楚，「⋯⋯媽，妳⋯⋯我⋯⋯」他什麼話都說不出來，要問過得好嗎？她已是亡魂，若要問她是否反覆經歷這一瞬間，他怕聽見答案的自己會崩潰，當他回過神，自己已經淚流滿面。

 

「寶貝，掉頭回家好嗎？不要進城，答應我，今天不要進城。」她的叮嚀聽起來毫無頭緒。

 

「但我和爸要到醫院去一趟，妳要見他嗎？」他轉過頭指著身後的車子，但再回頭的時候，她已經消失不見。

 

回到車上的金髮青年對上父親擔憂的目光，他想起父親曾經問過他有沒有見過母親，他不知道他應該據實以告還是就此隱瞞，他唯一能夠確定的是他會聽從母親最後的叮囑，在前頭的掉頭處轉向駛回家。

 

面對父親無聲詢問的目光，Steve再也承受不了，低聲道：「我見到她了⋯⋯她要我們回家。」

 

話才說完，他曾經高大英挺的父親頓時整個人矮了下來，雙手掩面放聲痛哭，他毫無疑問就相信Steve見到亡妻的事實，因為他從來沒有告訴身邊的兒子，Sarah就是在這條路上車禍身亡，他想獨自一人承受每次經過這條必經的道路時湧來的悲傷。

 

Steve載著哭得無法言語的父親返回家中，讓大半時候都昏沉沉的Joseph回到房間休息。

 

再開車出去在路邊找她的念頭不斷驅使著Steve，於是他拿起車鑰匙又往城裏的方向開去。

 

但前頭的道路整條塞住動彈不得，旁邊不斷有人在高聲驚呼談論的聲音，只是隔著車窗Steve聽不清楚，許多人拋下他們卡在路上的車一臉灰敗地從城裡的方向往布魯克林走，經過他的車邊，不知道前頭發生什麼事？Steve挑眉，趁著沒人打開了車門，遇到下一個路人時，急忙伸手抓住對方的手肘，「你知道發生什麼事了嗎？」

 

對方看起來驚魂未定，但還是在對上他的雙眼時輕道：「飛機撞上來了。」

「撞上來？」他聽不懂對方的意思，「撞上哪裡？」

 

「世貿大樓。」


	4. Chapter 4

Steve放開那人的手，坐進他們家那台老爺車，倒上人行道逆向開回了布魯克林。

 

那天整天新聞都亂糟糟的，電視裡參雜著各種混亂的資訊，所有飛機立刻被迫降，許多人都有家歸不得，後被飛機撞上的世貿大樓南棟先倒塌，隨後北棟也在大火之中坍塌，市中心到處都是漫天飛舞的塵埃，每個人看起來都異常害怕。

 

Steve沒有出門，但他很快就把小電視關了起來，這時因為行動電話訊號中斷，有幾個看起來就像是剛從曼哈頓過橋而來的人走進店裡向他借電話，他沒做多想就答應了，那些人離開前，Steve還給了他們幾包糖果，因為他不忍心看那位年輕女士的手不斷發抖，希望一點甜食可以稍稍撫慰她。

 

他想自己應該可以做點什麼，於是走到了人行道上，立了一塊牌子表示歡迎路人借用電話，Steve一時之間因為還在思索世貿大樓的慘劇，還沒有想到他會因此「見到」什麼——

 

一開始「他們」看起來和遠方走來的人影沒有差別，但很快Steve就注意到了情況不對，尤其是「他們」三五成群地走在大馬路上，一整天幾乎穿梭不停的消防車與警車下一瞬間就穿過了「他們」，而他們還是悶著頭不斷地往前走，彷彿他們前方有什麼終點在等著。

 

在這之前Steve最多只有被突然出現的鬼魂嚇到，但除了幾少數曾經和他說過話外，許多鬼都是一閃而過，也於是Steve確實沒有想過會有鬼魂能夠傷害到人類，更沒有把他能夠看見的鬼魂與鬼故事裡那些會傷人的惡靈連結在一起，當第一群在世貿的罹難者出現在他面前時，他本能地像過去一般低下頭，並且在心底為他們默禱。

 

忽然「他們」其中一人的手握住了他的手臂，而與過去不同的是Steve確實地感受到自己的手被捉住，他猛地抬起頭，對上半張臉被火毀容的男人，身上穿著一套半焦的西裝，「你看得到我？」

 

Steve被這麼一問下意識地點了點頭。

 

「為什麼是我？」那名男人身後的其他的鬼魂也跟著靠近Steve，「你知道發生什麼事嗎？我只是在那裡工作！為什麼是我？」

 

另一名女人則是將她焦黑的手指貼上Steve的頸項，「我的孩子，我再也見不到他了，因為那台飛機撞了上來，為什麼？為什麼那台飛機會撞上來？」  
他平常並不覺得自己的力氣小，但他完全動彈不得，隨著他頸項上的力道愈來愈強，Steve愈來愈難吸到空氣，想要呼救都沒有聲音。

 

就在他覺得自己要窒息的同時，從他身後一抹身穿藍色夾克的鬼魂穿過他的身體走了出來，下一刻本來還在他眼前的惡靈瞬間煙消雲散，連遠方本來還往這個方向走來的其他惡靈也都消失了，只剩下背對著他的Bucky。

 

「黃昏是⋯⋯」側過首的鬼魂抬眼看了看他，「日與夜交替的時間，也是⋯⋯」鬼魂下一刻轉過身看著往城裡的方向，「最容易撞鬼的時候。」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯」Steve簡直不敢相信，但對方的背影看起來和過去沒有什麼兩樣，直到Bucky完全轉過身來，Steve才見到了Bucky的全貌，Bucky的嘴角有血漬，但最恐怖的還是他的左手下臂，絞斷的衣袖還有血肉模糊的傷處，他忍不住向前，「——是剛才那些人傷到你嗎？」

 

被這樣一提才看向對方目光停留之處，鬼魂眨了眨眼，「⋯⋯不，這是我死時的原貌。」

 

沒過多久，Bucky身上的傷口和血漬漸漸消失，消失的左手也變了回來，「我以為你離開了⋯⋯」Steve不知道該對對方說什麼，「剛才⋯⋯謝謝你。」  
「我的確離開了。」Bucky靜靜地開口解釋，「但我也是不久前才知道，原來一旦我放棄纏著你作祟，你就會變成各種鬼魂找上的對象。」

 

空氣中原先讓Steve覺得異常痛苦的氣息消失了，四周的景象雖然毫無變化，但Steve知道是因為Bucky的出現讓一切回歸平靜。

 

「大多數的人死後都能安息，這些人活著沒有遺憾，死了也沒有。」Bucky坐在消防栓上，目光落在一旁人行道側邊的水溝口，「那些死了有遺憾而變成鬼的人⋯⋯簡單來說，人有許多種，鬼也亦然，好的人循規蹈矩，好的鬼也是。」這些事無論是他最近才得知的，又或是他曾經記得但又早就忘了，如今再次慢慢浮現腦海，「大多數世界上的人都看不到鬼，但鬼未必不會跟在他們的身邊，當然那些看得到鬼的人，身邊多半也已經有了繞著他們作祟的鬼，有的鬼就像我一樣，大概是已經死了很長一段時間，這些鬼比較平靜，因此並不會傷害還活著的人。」

 

「剛才那些⋯⋯」Steve望著方才他們出現的方向，「⋯⋯是因為他們才剛死去？」

 

「會變成亡靈的人，在死去的當下因為極其痛苦，所以會害怕生氣都很正常。」鬼魂看了一眼自己的左手，「如果一直停留在那種情緒裡，鬼就會變成惡靈，走出來的，就會像我一樣，慢慢找回活著時的樣貌，日復一日遊蕩。」轉向Steve，鬼魂平靜地眨了眨眼，「現在，Steve，你可以選擇，如果你不希望我跟著你，我可以離開。」

 

「Bucky，你為什麼回來？」金髮青年試著解釋，但只能擠出寥寥數字：「你已經離開了⋯⋯」

 

「我見到Sarah。」Bucky淡然地解釋，「她並不是無法安息，事實上她只是為了阻止你們進城所以出現，她告訴我，她說⋯⋯你需要我。」

 

「只要你在我身邊，我就不會看見其他鬼？」但他在佛羅里達也沒有遇過鬼，「可是以前在佛羅里達⋯⋯」

 

「小孩要見不到鬼並不困難，一旦你不相信了，你自然就看不到了。」Bucky看了一眼店裡的方向，「我與你腦海裡的幻覺，從來只有一線之隔。」

 

Steve抿了抿唇苦笑，「如果你真的是我的幻覺，那麼幻覺也有本事讓人傷心難過。」

 

傷心？晾高眉的Bucky從消防栓上站起身，「這種感覺是互相的，Rogers⋯⋯」覺得自己的身影又閃了閃，已經知道這代表什麼意思的鬼魂無意阻止自己消失，「不要再外逗留，不要看向他們，你會沒事的。」

 

「你要離開了？」Steve忍不住又開口，「所以一切只是因為她要你來幫我一把？」

 

「留著一個傷心難過的鬼魂在身邊對你沒有益處，Steve Rogers。」Bucky舉起自己不斷閃爍的左手，「我與惡靈之間也只有一線之隔而已，說實話，我也不能確定看得見其他的鬼和一直被我纏著對你而言何者比較好。」

 

「我不在乎你纏著我作祟，我真的不在乎，但我覺得我有義務告訴你，Bucky⋯⋯你根本沒有必要為了我傷心。」Steve試著替眼前的鬼魂釐清，「你在找的Steve Rogers根本不是我，我很願意讓你作祟，然而我畢竟不是你無法安息的原因。」

 

「⋯⋯你就是我的Steve Rogers，我不知道你為什麼認定我找錯了人⋯⋯」鬼魂的聲音已經聽來遙遠而不穩定，「⋯⋯Steve，我想見的人和我所選擇的人，從來不需要是同一個人，我也不是為了再見他一面而回來⋯⋯」

 

「你選擇了我？」Steve走近幾乎變成透明的Bucky之前，「Bucky，我不知道那是什麼意思⋯⋯」有那麼一霎他以為Bucky已經消失了，「Bucky？」

 

「我在這裡遇見你⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」那抹聲音已經微弱到幾乎像是嘆息，「我選擇了你⋯⋯你是我的Steve Rogers，只有你是⋯⋯」

 

「如果你真的沒有弄錯，Bucky，你當然也是我的⋯⋯」Steve望著那雙已經像是視覺殘像的眼睛，「⋯⋯你是我的Bucky⋯⋯」從小就一直在他身邊的朋友，專屬於他一個人的鬼故事，他的Bucky。

 

他等待的奇蹟沒有發生，Steve怔怔地看著原先Bucky所在之處，那裡仍舊只有那只橘紅色的消防栓，沒有全身泛著珍珠白光的鬼魂，Bucky又不見了⋯⋯一旁的行人紛紛繞過他，Steve知道自己看起來有多奇怪，對著消防栓聲音忽大忽小地說著話⋯⋯

 

但就在他拉開店門的那一刻，他就看見站在店裡頭望著他的鬼魂，大步走向前的Steve顧不得自己碰不到對方，伸出手試著環抱住對方，「——Bucky！」

 

有些窘迫但更多是無奈的鬼伸出了手回應，回抱住對方微微顫抖的身軀，「⋯⋯你可能是這個世上唯一一個被鬼纏上了還那麼高興的人。」

 

 

***

 

 

說起來很奇怪，但他想他應該算是在和Bucky談戀愛，他不知道是不是真的很奇怪，因為那感覺起來應該跟尋常人的戀愛沒有什麼兩樣。

 

他每天會有一段時間和Bucky待在一起，店裡沒有客人時，Bucky會在裡頭走來走去，有時他會揮手示意要Bucky靠近，直到Bucky近到吻上他為止，偶而的偶而他會對於唇上的吻有些感覺，但大多時候他還是得睜著眼確定他們在接吻。

 

倒是Bucky會在吻他的時候閉上那雙好看的眼睛，因為Bucky是能主動的一方，Bucky知道怎麼樣能碰到他，前一次由他主動的結果是他穿過了Bucky的身體狠狠撞到飲料櫃上，而往後退的Bucky則在冰櫃裡隔著櫃門大笑。

 

而Joseph在經過上次見到Sarah的事後，便知道偶而他聽見Steve夜裡獨自一人顧店時說話並非是在自言自語。至於Joseph知不知道他和Bucky之間的事⋯⋯Steve還沒打算跟他的父親說，他是不是同志這件事倒是其次，不知道為人父母的人知道自己喜歡的對象是個鬼會有什麼想法。

 

不過當Bucky跨坐在他身上在他打手槍時吻他這種事⋯⋯他自己也不知道該怎麼解釋，Bucky會附在他的耳邊輕道許多情話助興，畢竟，他們倆得要務實一點，他又不能真的能跟Bucky做什麼，但哪怕只有這種程度的親密接觸，他依然覺得很幸福，和他最愛的人分享親密無間的時刻，那種無論是人或是鬼感覺是一樣的。

 

第一次是因為Bucky穿過牆撞見本來應該屬於他隱私的時光，一樣是男人的Bucky當然很快就知道他在做什麼，當他清了清喉嚨示意Bucky可以離開的時候，鬼魂反倒露出了那抹讓Steve難忘的微笑，「如果你想的人是我，需要幫忙嗎？」

 

他們的吻也很奇特，有一次他們四唇相疊了一陣子後Bucky忽然大笑，Steve不明所以地等著對方解釋。終於停下笑聲的鬼魂眨了眨眼，「下次張嘴好嗎？」他雖然後來都配合地張嘴接吻，不公平的是他真的感受不到Bucky怎麼跟他舌葉纏繞，但即使如此他也知道Bucky很愛他。

 

這對他來說就夠了，他的Bucky愛他。

 

可惜他們無法永遠如此長伴在彼此身旁⋯⋯隨著愈來愈多關於飛機撞上世貿大樓的原因揭曉後，美國人民陷入了一種集體的憤怒。

 

Steve並非對他的國家遭受攻擊以後無動於衷，只是他不知道為什麼他的國家會決定因此要向阿富汗開戰，畢竟並不是那個國家發布攻擊，只是一個來自那個國家的狂人採取了這個行動。

 

他十九歲，而他符合參軍資格，Sam打電話來問他參軍的意願，他沒有理由說不。

 

所有志願參軍的人都必須到兵檢處去檢查，他在向Joseph坦承他要參戰的那天午後到了兵檢處，但那天下午他視線所及範圍裡，都看不到Bucky。  
他說出要參軍的那天，Steve知道Bucky還在，他看得到Bucky在陳列架間一閃而過的褐髮，也看聽得到Bucky的皮鞋鞋跟踏過地板的聲音，但Bucky就是不願意出現在他的面前。

 

跟著父母轉換單位到了特區生活的Sam和他在這天見面，他讓Sam到店裡來找他，他告訴Sam他想要介紹Bucky給Sam認識，因為如果真的他在戰場上發生了什麼事，他希望Sam能夠為他捎回遺言，不只是給Joseph，也替他轉達給Bucky。

 

「Bucky，我們談一談好嗎？」他和那個Steve Rogers不一樣，他太愛那個纏著他的幽靈，所以他永遠願意先低頭，「求求你，我真的很希望知道你的想法。」

 

鬼魂終於穿過了一旁的飲料櫃走到收銀台的側邊，面無表情。

 

「我知道你不能離開這裡。」他們一起弄清楚了不少關於Bucky的事，無論Bucky多想也離不開這幾個街區，最多就是轉角前頭的十字路口，另外，Bucky若是完全消失，多半是因為情緒不穩，無法維持像現在這樣的型體，「我也知道戰爭的恐怖，只是，我覺得這是我該做的事。」

 

Bucky看著他的神情彷彿在思考什麼，但若不說出來，就算Bucky是半透明的，他也看不穿對方的想法。

 

「我會和Sam一起服役，現在這戰爭已經不一樣了，武器更精良，技術更好，在我爸服役的時候，他們已經能夠讓炸彈對準特定的一處目標轟炸，就算是在民宅內的軍事目標，也能夠殲滅，因為戰爭牽連傷亡的平民也更少了⋯⋯」

 

Bucky這時終於開口了，他的眉頭緊蹙，「你並不認同政府發起戰爭，但你還是要去。」

 

「這在現在看來，是我應當做的事。」Steve輕聲解釋，「為了國家——」

 

「——到海外去作戰。」替他把話說完，Bucky忍不住搖頭，但卻不是反對Steve的選擇，而是出於自嘲，「我覺得我才是那個活見鬼的人——」活見鬼的是眼前這個傢伙跟許久以前的Steve Rogerse根本沒有兩樣，「——你去吧，我能說什麼，就像你說的，又不是我能去哪裡。」

 

「我希望你知道，Bucky，如果我死了的話——」

 

「——如果你死了，Steve，我還是哪裡都不會去，我不希望你以為你死了就能變成鬼和我一起，如果你真的這麼想你比我想得還要傻——」

 

「——我並不是希望我們可以因此在一起，我只是希望你知道，能夠看見你對我來說是一件多麼重要的事，我從沒有把你當成幽靈或是什麼超自然現象⋯⋯只單是說我喜歡你根本不足以表達你對我的重要，Bucky——」

 

「我的天，Steve，這到底是怎麼一回事？我都看不下去了。」忽然從一旁走出來的黑人看向Steve剛才望著的方向，「你剛才自言自語些什麼你自己有聽見嗎？」

 

不知道什麼時候出現在這裡的Sam打亂了他預先準備好告訴Sam的順序，「我能解釋，Sam，但現在Bucky因為我們要去阿富汗的事生氣。」

 

「Bucky是什麼？老鼠嗎？」不知道Steve在看什麼的黑人掠過收銀台張望，「老兄，你需要幫助你知道嗎？」

 

Steve苦笑，眼前Bucky瞪著站得太近的Sam，「你太靠近他了，退後一步，我向你解釋。」

 

聽完Steve的解釋，Sam起初當然不信，但透過一個小實驗——讓Sam到一旁Steve看不到的地方在紙上寫字，由Bucky看了以後轉告他，他再大聲念給Sam聽——愈寫愈毛寫到再也寫不下去的Sam把筆和紙用力地放到了櫃台上。

 

「好，所以你到底要怎麼樣？介紹你的鬼男朋友給我認識？」

 

「是，Sam，我希望你認識Bucky，他是我最重要的人。」說完在場的兩人一鬼都注意到這句話的語病，「⋯⋯雖然技術性上來說他不是人，但那不是重點⋯⋯」依然不大高興的Bucky仍舊瞅著自己，「我不知道戰場上會發生什麼事，就像Sam會罩著我一樣，我也會罩著他，如果我發生了什麼事，Sam，請你回到店裡——」側首停頓片刻的Steve改口：「——請你到門口的消防栓前，他會在那裡，把我的遺言告訴他，也把我的軍籍牌留在那裡。」

 

 

***

 

 

Steve想過很多他與那個「Steve Rogers」見面的時刻，那個「Steve」應該已白髮蒼蒼，路都走不穩了，而他會替Bucky轉達一些朋友之間的感人話語，就算Bucky願意向對方表達那些未能說出口的情感，他也絕不會願意轉達，Bucky是他的，無論何種角度來看都是屬於他的，他的Bucky、他的鬼、他的守護天使，全都是他的。

 

但當那個Steve Rogers出現在他面前時，看起來卻是一個不過年約六十歲左右的男人，身體硬朗，而且他們兩人除了時間無法磨滅的些許痕跡外，長得依然詭異的相像。

 

只是現在這個Steve Rogers已經改名叫做Steve Carter。

 

美軍過去的超級士兵後來加入了英國情報局，在倫敦繼續為北大西洋公約組織服務，這麼說吧⋯⋯他還是那個忠貞愛國的士兵，只是現在高坐運籌帷幄的位置，然後⋯⋯無論Steve多麼想要忽略這件事，但男人的桌子上，還放著裝有Bucky照片的相框。

 

就像Bucky什麼也都忘了，卻忘不了愛Steve Rogers這件事一般，Steve Rogers也每朝每夕惦記著Bucky、他曾經且唯一的愛和來不及活過精彩燦爛一生的摯友。

 

加入特種部隊以後，Steve進入Carter的直屬部隊，受他指揮，他不在意被旁人誤認成是對方的兒子甚至孫子，因為他只想在退伍前，為他轉達Bucky的事，如果可以——儘管他不想要——邀請對方與他去和Bucky見一面，無論他最初怎麼想，Bucky值得見他一面，Carter也值得知道Bucky的心意。

 

戰場上的孤魂野鬼比起任何地方都來得多，Steve謹記Bucky的叮囑，永遠不要與鬼魂視線接觸，就算無意四目相接，也要在對方追問時置若未聞，因為就和人有好壞之分，鬼也亦然。

 

有的時候他們只是不喜歡你還活著而他們已經死去的事實。

 

但偶然在一次行動中，他因為得到一隊先行部隊遭埋伏炸死的弟兄示警，預先將整隊人馬從地雷區救了出來。

 

在面臨間諜指控時，他接受Sam的建議，向Steve Carter坦承自己的能力。

 

「我並不是對方的間諜，但我不否認我畫了很多當地人的素描，也不否認我同情對方，Sir，他們都只是最尋常的牧羊人。」靜靜地重申自己的清白，Steve盯著眼前一頭白髮的長官，「我收到了前一批弟兄亡魂的警告，他們告訴我那是軍情當中沒有收集到的地雷區，我能與鬼魂溝通。」

 

Steve Carter並沒有怒斥他荒謬，反倒是用深思的目光望著他，許久後才說，「⋯⋯你知道這不是可以說笑的事，你在告訴我，你能夠見到鬼？」

 

「是的。」伸出手甘冒著被自家長官處分的風險將對方桌邊隨身攜帶的Bucky照片拿了起來，「Bucky Barnes告訴我，有一次你們吵架了，他要你替他擦鞋，結果你更生氣，還跑走了。」

 

那瞬間劃過Steve Rogers Carter臉上的神情，讓Steve真的希望Bucky也在這裡。

 

後來免過軍事調查的他，當然不會覺得剛正不阿的Carter有哪裡特別關注他，但他不免會注意到對方幾度要脫口而出的詢問；而他雖然無意折磨對方，卻出於希望能讓對方感受Bucky等候數十年的滋味，故作無知讓對方等上幾個月時間。

 

Carter是個完美的軍人，特種部隊的將軍的確是一份適合他的工作，而他因為曾經是基因改造人的緣故能夠活得比常人更久，幾個兒子都已經過世，就連他的孫輩都成了軍隊中的骨幹，他卻仍是傳說中的英雄、也是英雄中的傳說。

 

 

退伍那日，讓一個傳奇人物在自己的面前露出極其痛苦扭曲的神情絕非他本意，預期中的快感當然也沒有到來，因為時代與戰爭造成的悲劇就在眼前時，誰能不與之俱悲？

 

「⋯⋯他⋯⋯」

 

「作為鬼魂來看他很好，我想他生前也是個幽默爽朗的人。」他認為應該把Bucky的心意留給Bucky決定是否要說出口，「你沒有忘記他，不過，他⋯⋯我不確定他記得多少你的事，特別是你入伍還與他並肩作戰一事，他確實隻字未提。」

 

「是嗎？那麼⋯⋯」Carter垂首，望著自己手裡的相片，「⋯⋯他記得他怎麼過世的嗎？」

 

「他說他掉下去了，但我——」只猶豫了片刻，Steve便鼓足勇氣向眼前人坦白，「——原諒我因為太愛他，我無法狠心要他回溯過程，至今我仍舊不知道詳細的過程。」

 

「他是為了保護我而戰死。」從相框裡取出照片的男人喃喃自語，「歲月飛逝⋯⋯這張照片早就經過無數次翻拍，我一直無法放下他⋯⋯」對於他方才脫口而出的感情，Carter似乎一點也不訝異，「如果我知道他還在布魯克林——如果我曾經要Howard的那些靈媒去那裡看一看——我會留在那裡陪他一輩子，Bucky⋯⋯當我一無所有的時候，他是我的一切。」

 

他們連這個經歷也相似得驚人。

 

「Howard，我的這位朋友，他的獨子在十歲的時候意外身亡，他知道他兒子的亡魂就在他的身邊，這樣說好了⋯⋯」Carter掏出了一張紙條，寫下了一處位於曼哈頓的上東區的地址，「⋯⋯據信他打造出了能讓鬼魂復活的機器，並且讓他的獨子復活，不過我的內人與我過去一直不相信這件事，也一直認為他那傳說中死而復生的獨子，不過是他的夫人找來配合演戲的青年，但我覺得你該帶Bucky去試試。」

 

死而復生？Steve一臉詫異，他從沒想過有這麼荒謬的事，「⋯⋯Sir，我不相信童話故事，我只希望你能和我到布魯克林見他一面，那是他的願望。」

 

「我親手埋葬了他，Rogers。」曾經的美國隊長將照片遞了出去，「你覺得他為什麼不記得與我並肩作戰的經歷？」

 

「絕對不是因為他恨你，Sir，我可以保證——」

 

「——我選擇成為我希望成為的那個人，我變成了傳奇，我為我的國家做了很多事，卻從來沒有承認過我跟他的感情。」Carter扯下自己胸口的繡著姓氏的名牌，「我變成基因改造士兵後找到當時被俘的他，戰場上重逢⋯⋯各種情感催化，他成為了我見不得光的情人，但我從來沒有告訴過任何人，誰也沒有⋯⋯我埋葬了他，然後繼續了我的人生，我埋葬了他，就像他從來不存在過一樣，我沒有資格——」把那個名牌也交給了眼前宛若是當年自己再世的年輕男人，「——我才是沒有資格相信童話故事的人，我會聯繫Tony Stark，那個死而復生的男孩，他雖然有些古怪，但我想如果這是個真實的童話故事，沒有人比Bucky更有資格復活。」

 

「如果童話成真了，Sir，我可以帶他來見你嗎？」Steve忍不住追問，「他什麼都不記得的時候，他還是深愛著你，Sir⋯⋯他在你舊公寓的門口，他在那裡等你。」

 

「他在等Steve Rogers，那個他愛過⋯⋯而且也愛過他的少年。」Carter打開了的抽屜，找出一張訃聞，「交給他，Rogers，如果你真的愛他，告訴他我已經死了，而我的一生曾經無比精采，他不必覺得內疚，我曾經陪著他到了最後，告訴他我們誰也沒有食言。」把抽屜裡的另外一份報告和銀色的軍籍牌一併遞出，曾經的傳奇紅著眼眶開口：「請你告訴他⋯⋯誰也沒有食言，這就夠了。」


	5. Chapter 5

後來，Sam加入了另外一支軍隊選擇繼續軍旅生活，但自覺已經打夠仗的Steve在退伍後婉拒了各方邀約，堅持回去布魯克林。

 

就像Sam說的，他的鬼戀人還在等他。

 

儘管錢包裡面夾著那麼一張好像童話情節一般不可思議的紙，死而復活？Steve根本沒有想過一丁點這整件事成真的可能性，對他來說，他只要能夠把那個「Steve Rogers」的話帶回去，接著餘生都和Bucky守在一起，就夠好了。

 

從車站轉乘地鐵到離家最近的那站走出來，習慣阿富汗荒漠礫岩的景象，現在忽然回到布魯克林，連沿路紅磚道的色澤似乎都稍嫌過濃了。

 

遠遠他就看見Bucky，但Bucky並非一個人，他的腳邊蹲著一個小女孩，正在地上用粉筆作畫，而Bucky正帶著笑望著女孩，那抹溫柔的笑意，讓Steve覺得他即將要告訴Bucky的事——無論謊言或是實話，都會讓Bucky受傷。

 

最後當他與Bucky四目相接的瞬間，Steve放棄了練習過無數次的謊言，把軍籍牌與Bucky的照片還有事實全數跟Bucky說了。

 

Bucky試著想要從他的藍夾克內層拉出他的軍籍牌，但他的頸項上早已空無一物，無論他的記憶裡沒有美軍二戰傳奇人物美國隊長身影的原因為何，看來他死後，確實有人拿走了他的狗牌。

 

許久之後，Bucky才淡然開口：「原來他有陪我到最後，是嗎？」

 

他趁著在基地的時候查過Bucky的事，他的戀人是當時特種部隊咆哮突擊隊的一員，卻也是唯一一名死在戰場上的成員，「他後來與一名英國特工結婚了，不過因為被改造過，他⋯⋯現在還活著。」猶豫許久，Steve決定不再說下去，把對方無顏再見Bucky的言論隱而不宣。

 

「他過得很好，是吧？」Bucky兩肩一聳，「那我想⋯⋯就足夠了？」

 

盯著眼前的鬼魂好半晌，Steve一直擔心對方會因此得以解脫的場面並沒有發生，「⋯⋯難道，你不是因為想要再見他一面所以才逗留在人世嗎？」

 

雖然Steve僅是自己在喃喃自語，但Bucky還是聽見了他的話，「我想並不是，Steve⋯⋯」Bucky比著對方剛才跟著照片一起拿出來的那張紙，「那是什麼？」

 

「這是——」有些不知怎麼解釋的Steve看著上面的名字、地址與電話，「——算了，你也沒法子離開這個街區，就算真的相信他能夠讓鬼魂復活——」

 

「如果你真的想帶著我離開，我猜——」指著Steve手裡的軍籍牌，「——有那個東西，你就可以帶我去任何地方。」

 

不大理解的Steve看向手裡曾屬於Bucky的物品，「是因為⋯⋯這是你的東西嗎？」

 

「我遇到這位小朋友。」Bucky稍稍退了幾步遠離Steve，方才那名小女孩又出現了，「Charlotte，這是Steve。」

 

「他看得見我嗎？」滿臉驚喜的小女孩放下手裡的粉筆，「原來真的有人能看到我們！」

 

「Charlotte的母親Violet搬進你們家以前的舊房間，現在在你們的店裡工作，Charlotte則是在病死以後待在她的洋娃娃裡，跟著她的母親一起搬了過來。」Bucky笑著和轉身跑上樓的小女孩揮了揮手，「看來我們可以待在生前屬於我們的東西到處移動，就像一個⋯⋯容器吧？」

 

不知道該怎麼做的Steve抬起頭，但Bucky已經消失不見，反倒是他手裡的狗牌變得異常冰冷，「Bucky？」

 

下一刻又出現在他面前的鬼魂看著忽然把軍籍牌湊到唇邊的大兵，「⋯⋯你該不會是想親我的狗牌吧？」伸出手臂環抱住Steve Rogers的頸項，鬼魂揚唇微笑，「歡迎回家，Steve。」

 

「謝了，Bucky。」Steve布滿槍繭的掌心還可以模糊地感受到紙張揉擦的感觸，眼前是閉上眼吻他的Bucky，他心忖，是啊，為什麼不試試看？Bucky經歷過那麼多，沒有誰比他更值得死而復活。

 

 

「Bucky⋯⋯過兩天，你願意跟我進城一趟嗎？」

 

 

***

 

 

Tony Stark確實是個怪人，開面見山就承認他並不是死而復生的男孩。

 

「如果鬼魂還會因為時間成長未免太嚇人了，但是一個女人能夠為愛情編造出遠超於任何人所能想像的謊言，不能說Maria不偉大。」

 

看起來不是很清醒的天才手裡還拿著一只酒瓶，但就是為了死而復生一事才站在這扇門口的Steve Rogers挑高了眉，打從心底覺得自己是個傻子，「那就不打擾了，Stark先生。」

 

「——但，我沒有說過我辦不到，對吧？」把自己身後的鐵門拉開，「請進吧⋯⋯你，與你的鬼朋友。」

 

Bucky待在他的口袋裡，Steve知道已經沒有什麼人能真的傷到Bucky了，但他還是傻得堅持要保護對方，要Bucky再三保證不會在他弄清楚情況以前跑出來。

 

「在我幫你以前，也許你有一些事情可以幫我，Carter將軍提過你的情況，他說⋯⋯」Tony Stark隨手將手裡的酒瓶往旁邊的桌上一擺，站在玄關的樓梯前，雙目低垂，「⋯⋯他說你看得見鬼。」

 

Steve點了點頭，但很快補上了一句：「我現在看不到。」

 

「你現在看不到是什麼意思？」眼前的Tony Stark聞言渾身一僵，「你是說⋯⋯這裏完全沒有鬼，還是說你現在沒辦法看到？」

 

Steve猶豫了一下，「我現在沒辦法看到，當我和Bucky一起的時候，我不會看見其他的鬼。」他並不想讓Bucky離開自己身邊，「⋯⋯你認為這裏鬧鬼嗎？」

 

Tony Stark沉默了片刻，拿起桌上的空酒杯為自己倒了一杯酒，舉起酒杯的手晃過了某張牆上的畫，「我認為，我家忠心的管家還待在這棟陰森的宅邸裡。」

 

Steve不大確定該從何回應，首先他沒想過現代美國人的家裡還有「管家」的存在，但面對眼前明顯是金字塔頂端上流社會一員的Tony Stark，一個管家有什麼好稀奇的？「⋯⋯我暫時沒辦法判斷，你有任何證據嗎？」

 

拿著酒杯的男人不置可否地聳了聳肩，「只是⋯⋯一種感覺。」

 

Steve將雙手插入身上舊夾克的口袋裡，「關於Carter將軍所說的那台機器——你在電話裡說真實存在的那台機器——」

 

Tony Stark看了他一眼，「機器也是真的，那整個故事裡面唯一假的東西就是我。」把酒跟酒杯都放了下來，男人揮了揮手，「Howard Stark無疑是天才，他的想法運用到許多超前的理論，只是將機器打造出來，還需要相對應的工程技術，在我接手以後，照著他的設計圖，我改良了本來只會電死人的廢鐵，成為了理論上完全可行讓亡者復活的機器，但是我看不見鬼，也找不到看得見鬼的人，或是遇到任何願意嘗試的鬼⋯⋯」

 

Steve的拇指緩緩撫過Bucky所在的軍籍牌表面，「這個理論上可行的機器，如果失敗了，鬼會發生什麼事？」

 

「我不知道。」坦白以對的男人面色凝重，「我完全不知道，這個世界上沒有其他的瘋子試圖打造過讓鬼變成人的機器，沒有人知道鬼到底是怎麼一回事，能量的逆轉如果失敗了能量會到哪裡去——」忍不住又伸向酒瓶的Tony Stark下一刻頹然地推開了酒杯，「——沒有人知道，這甚至不是這個世上現知的物理能夠解釋的現象。」

 

他不可能讓Bucky冒險，「我能看那台機器嗎？」Steve握緊口袋裡的軍籍牌，「我無意冒犯，但我不能夠光憑著你的話就讓Bucky嘗試。」

 

像是早已料到他會有這種想法，Tony Stark點了點頭，走向樓梯之下陰影中的那扇門，「機器自從打造成功以來一直都在這裡⋯⋯」打開門的瞬間，他低聲笑了笑，「⋯⋯因為我認為如果Jarvis還在這附近，他一定不會樂意離開他的老房間。」

 

那台機器比他想像中先進得多，線條乾淨俐落，除了幾瓶不明物質外，「原理是什麼？」雖然Steve根本不覺得自己聽得懂，他還是問了出口。

 

「人都是一些基本元素構成的，那些如果你真的想知道的話，那幾瓶元素就是用來打造科學怪人的原物料，我們現在不用死人屍體了。」撫過機器的表面，Tony Stark低聲道：「⋯⋯他們看起來怎麼樣？⋯⋯鬼？」

 

「有的看起來很恐怖，有的看起來就像普通人。」Steve不知道究竟該不該讓Bucky嘗試，理智上他很清楚Bucky不該作白老鼠，情感上——下一刻出現在機器之前的Bucky讓Steve還來不及繼續思考，「——Bucky！」

 

看了機器幾眼的鬼魂下一刻飛也似地穿過牆壁消失不見，留下瞪著牆壁不知該怎麼跟Tony Stark解釋想到隔壁去找Bucky的Steve。

 

而這時房間裡頭，Tony Stark身後浮現了一名憂心忡忡的老僕，盯著桌上的酒瓶嘆了一口氣，見狀Steve只好硬著頭皮道：「——Jarvis應該不喜歡你喝酒？」

 

眼睛頓時亮了起來的天才發明家雙肩微微顫抖，「你看見他了？」

 

有些無奈的Steve望著正長篇大論滔滔不絕說話的鬼魂，每個鬼都是如此，知音難覓，「他說別再耽誤婚事、別再貪杯，別再⋯⋯」猶豫許久不知該不該說出口的金髮男人看著那台機器，「⋯⋯別再想著把他帶回世上，他不是你的父親，但他不會因此愛你更少一些⋯⋯」看對方的神情，Steve知道接下來這句話肯定不中聽，「⋯⋯他已經準備好離開了，只要你點頭，他就要走了。」

 

把酒瓶揮落地面，Tony Stark瞪著Steve的方向，那眼神讓Steve忍不住想閃躲，或是好心指引對方正確的方向，「這是什麼意思？」

 

Steve想著日前才替Charlotte與Violet解開的謎團，無奈地解釋：「鬼的逗留，有的時候不是他們的無法忘懷活著的時光，而是活著的人的執著⋯⋯」其實，他對Bucky又何嘗不是，但他已經無法放棄Bucky才會到這裡來，「他想念Anna⋯⋯而你應該要讓他走了。」

 

對方再沒說話，見狀，Steve只好拉開房門，走到外頭去看Bucky到底跑去什麼地方，才走了幾步，他就見到一名與Tony Stark十分相像的男人站在自己前方。

 

「那機器沒有問題。」男人低聲向他開口，「我看過了，他的設計沒有問題，他是天才，他是Orpheus⋯⋯」

 

意會過來對方該是Howard Stark，儘管如此，Steve仍舊不知道該說什麼，只草草地點了點頭，急著想找Bucky的他也無暇追問Howard Stark知不知道Tony的真實身份⋯⋯

 

這棟陰森的宅邸還真不少鬼，Steve低著頭迴避開從樓梯上走下來應該是上個世紀初裝扮的女鬼，又繞過了一對身穿白底藍紋洋裝的雙胞胎女孩，最後才在走廊底的一張大照片前看見Bucky——Bucky換回了那身藍色夾克。

 

當Bucky全神貫注凝視著那張照片時，即使滿腹酸澀也不願打擾的Steve佇立在旁，無聲守候。

 

「那是我和⋯⋯」Bucky露出苦笑，「你上次說他是⋯⋯Carter將軍？」眨了眨眼的鬼魂轉過頭，看向他，釋懷地露出微笑，「我準備好了，Steve，我想要變回人，我也想要屬於我的一生，而我希望和你一起度過。」

 

～END～


	6. Being Human

轉角的商店多了一個年輕人工作，他常穿著白色的襯衫與黑色的長褲，年紀與店主人年紀相差不遠，同樣儀表堂堂，又多了一點狡黠的氣質，另外還有一些說不上來卻又流露自然的復古風情，舉例來說，他每日皆行禮如儀地目送女士離去，晨間總以單指按著扁帽帽沿向街坊問早。

店主人史蒂夫逢人問起都說這是他的青梅竹馬，老鄰居以為對方是從史蒂夫南方外祖家找上門來找工作，這些日子南邊情況都不大好過，而新來的住戶以為男人也是布魯克林土生土長，誰也沒真的讓他把自己的身世交代一遍，大城市的距離這時冷漠地恰到好處。

獨居的老婦人有些煩惱地看著一大袋雜物，「巴奇，能替我抱回去嗎？」

「樂意至極。」一手環抱起褐色的購物袋，一手推開了店門，被喊做巴奇的男人微笑向外頭行經的妙齡女子頷首致意，對方則報以倩笑回應。  
待到年輕女子走遠，老婦人低聲輕問：「你喜歡她嗎？」

「不是，只是一位常客。」男人柔聲解釋，「我最喜歡的還是妳呀，安妮。」

「別傻了，你遠配不上我，你這油腔滑調的傢伙。」笑得合不攏嘴的老婦人挽著他的手臂，「你總會讓我想起我的父親，你的措辭，與你走路的方式，你襯衫的扣法與手插褲袋的模樣……怎麼樣的家庭教育能夠教出你這般擁有舊時代氣質的男孩，而不是那些街上的痞子？」

「史蒂夫也很棒啊。」輕聲提醒婦人店主人的存在也堪稱是這個世代的奇蹟，「他彬彬有禮，溫和、友善——也守舊得可怕。」

「他的勇敢確實是一種與時代脫節的優點。」想起男人口中的史蒂夫見義勇為追出五條街只為了逮住搶劫她的壞人，「一旦想起那個匪徒掏出槍的時候——感謝主。」  
是呀，感謝上帝。

巴奇在門口將購物袋還給了婦人，婉拒了一杯茶的邀約，在回程的途中他靜靜地回想史蒂夫．羅杰斯去追拿壞人然後帶著傷回來的模樣，感謝上帝那顆子彈只擦過了史蒂夫．羅杰斯的手臂，不然這世上不知道得到哪裡去找第二台機器能讓變成鬼的史蒂夫．羅杰斯復活。

全身冒著煙，從虛無飄渺之處重新足履平地的感覺難以言喻，他的手以前是這樣嗎？他身上的舊疤痕全都不見了，宛若新生，人本來不該記得他們初來乍到人間的那一刻，他卻清楚記得自己從那張椅子中起身，投入了史蒂夫的懷抱。

接著那台機器就被它的創造者徹底地破壞殆盡，一把老舊的獵槍——

 

——店門口傳來門開啟的聲響，那該死的門樞該上油了，「巴奇？我回來了。」

史蒂夫找到他的時候他人正站在冷藏櫃門口，背對著史蒂夫的巴奇能從櫃門倒影上看見望著他就喜孜孜的史蒂夫．羅杰斯，墜入愛河的傻蛋。

轉過身迎上忽然湊得老近的金髮男人，他蹙起眉，「你非得要湊得那麼近？」

「看看誰現在無處可逃了……」

他們眼觀眼鼻觀鼻了一陣子，他確實如對方所言無處可逃了，那雙藍眼睛裡頭盛滿了對他的渴望，而他猜想如果此時能夠見到自己的模樣，大概也像這般情竇初開吧？

「糟了——」

就在吻要落下以前，金髮男人鬆開本來困著他的雙臂，轉過身去檢視行動電話上的資訊，「——讓我猜，你忘了山姆要進城來？」雖然知道那被叫做「行動電話」的工具和過往的電話一樣有致電遠方的能力，甚至能像電報一樣傳送資訊，他還是不大習慣拿著它說話。

就跟他先前還不大習慣自己得要靠雙腳行走一樣，即使如此活著還是比一縷幽魂好。

「是呀，我本來該去接他，但是『後頭』的事耽擱了一下，所以我改成到地鐵站接他。」

關於『後頭』的事……即使像他一般死後又重返人間，他也不曾見過任何亡靈，而少了他在一旁作祟，史蒂夫撞鬼的次數自然只有增加沒有減少，現在史蒂夫更將這種活見鬼的體質發揮得淋漓盡致——他現在還替執法機關問點線索，當然僅是少數透過山姆的警官，偶而的偶而有一些從軍中過來比較特別的案子。

「其實地鐵站也不遠……」放下手機捨不得走的金髮男人垂首吻了吻他的臉頰，「他可以自己走過來。」

「也許他真的自己走過來了。」山姆．威爾森沒好氣的抱怨伴隨著依然沒上油的門樞轉動聲一併響起，「如果不是拿著感恩節火雞，我需要勞師動眾麻煩你開台老爺車來接我嗎？」

「日安，山姆。」微笑向對方示意的巴奇沒錯過對方那雙總是帶著笑意的眼睛在視線觸及自己瞬間變得肅穆起來的神情，「還是不習慣我的存在？」

「該說已經很習慣你另外一種存在的方式。」黑人男子聳了聳肩，「現在『這樣』，我還需要一些時間適應。」

「說到適應，如果可能的話，別再讓更多聯邦調查局的探員找上門了。」史蒂夫低聲抱怨，「並不是誰都會變成鬼在路上遊蕩，我的能力既被動又有限，絕非萬能。」

「我懂，但他們口耳相傳的速度並不是我能控制的。」山姆嘆了一口氣，接過了巴奇遞來的啤酒，且稍稍舉高向他回表謝意，「但你得承認——十三年的懸案——如果沒有你，不要說捉拿那個連環殺手了，連布魯克林有這麼一個連環殺手在犯案都無從得知。」

儘管宗教信仰談論道德良心，但那些連續殺人魔儼然是魔鬼在人間行走的化身，之於這些魔鬼，良心就像是一個笑話，而他們犯案兇殘的程度，受害者即便化作了孤魂也鬼，也無力報復。

史蒂夫．羅杰斯最初不過是對那抹總是盯著對街公寓住戶那名中年男人卻又猶豫不前毫無動作的鬼魂感到好奇，才間接揭露這一系列長達十三年的兇案。

那名男子不像那些受到刺激忽然犯案的兇手，他好整以暇，一年只殺害一個被害人，先囚禁她們八至十個月，再將她們殘忍地殺害，屍首就消失在大街小巷的大垃圾箱中，無人知曉。

「有個能看見鬼的男朋友不容易，是吧？」山姆向他開口，「話雖如此，要是沒有這種能力，一開始也不會認識你了。」

「也許那樣也不是壞事。」在客人進門的時候轉身過去報以微笑的巴奇很快看到了史蒂夫．羅杰斯皺著眉一臉不認同，「你得承認孩子見著鬼不是什麼太愉快的事。」

「我不知道其他孩子怎麼覺得，但我遇到你的時候從來沒覺得不愉快。」語氣悶悶地回應，金髮男人把一箱地上進貨的罐頭搬進了後頭倉儲空間，留下顧著店的巴奇與佇立在櫃台邊的山姆，相對店裡走動挑選商品的客人，兩人之間安靜了下來。

「你第一次出現的時候我真的想過——這傢伙該不會是哪裡來的騙子吧？」山姆拿起櫃檯小鐵架上薄荷錠把玩，「你大概不知道，但社會上有很多訛詐別人的壞傢伙——」

巴奇笑著打斷了他，「山姆，我是死而復活，不是從天而降，相信我一九三〇、一九四〇的布魯克林也不是滿街都善男信女。」

 

客人走過來結帳的時候兩人又安靜了下來，只剩收銀機運作和巴奇與客人間親切的日常問候：「我喜歡妳的眼影，他們叫這是大地色系，對嗎？」、「妳說H-Mart怎麼了？我當然也會去H-Mart，不然怎麼買肉做飯。」、「我的確會做菜，有機會我來烤個派，喔？妳的祖傳配方？當然好，何不到時候我們來個食譜交換呢？」

待到客人終於滿臉笑容離開以後，山姆嘆為觀止地再度開口：「老兄，我沒在開玩笑，你閒聊的本事可能比我姥姥還厲害。」

「一開始的時候我只得到她兩個白眼。」從有點積灰的窗戶看向正邁開大步離開的女客人，「我們一九四〇年代的時候，商店裡頭的夥計跟客戶可遠比你們親切得多。」

「我不懷疑。」山姆放下薄荷錠，瞥了一眼後頭一片漆黑的倉儲空間，「那傢伙鬧脾氣了？」

「可能吧？」巴奇揚唇微笑，「從小就是這樣，特別會生悶氣。」

「何不我去外頭兜一圈，你去裡頭看一下我們的大偵探到底想怎麼樣吧？」把腳邊裝著烤雞的保溫袋提過櫃台交給巴奇，「是我的錯覺還是你本來是鬼的時候，他心情似乎比較好？」

「有點複雜，但我想他還是喜歡我當個人多過鬼。」當山姆兩肩一聳走向門口時，巴奇開口提醒，「別忘了替我把門口的展示燈轉成外出。」

 

把收銀機鎖上，將鑰匙收進櫥櫃夾板的一個小凹槽裡，巴奇先是走到了右側的洗手間整理了一下儀容，才繼續沿著走廊去找自從開始協助查案以來就顯得有些煩躁不安的男人。

走沒兩步就聽見櫥物架邊的矮凳上傳來有人在上架的聲音，巴奇索性打開了倉儲走道上的燈，而史蒂夫．羅杰斯就坐在那裡，一次三、四個罐頭整齊地排在架子上，臉側向櫥物架，看不出神情喜怒。

「你還在生氣？我就只是隨口一說。」跨一步站在對方手邊的巴奇垂首望著不發一語的金髮男人，「過兩天我們把店關起來，到佛羅里達看約瑟夫好嗎？」

對方仍舊毫無回應。

「你得說點什麼啊……」伸手按住對方規律的動作，巴奇另一手抬起了對方的下頷看進那雙藍眼睛裡，「說點什麼……無論我是人是鬼，我都沒辦法讀懂你腦子裡在想什麼，你要是氣我什麼你也得挑明了說。」

「我沒生你的氣，巴奇，我只是……有的時候我覺得鬼並不比人可怕。」放下手裡的罐頭，史蒂夫雙手搭上了巴奇的腰身，「有的時候我見到這些無辜的人喪命，我總會想到你，見到他們的家人、我又覺得自己何其幸運……」

「沒什麼幸運，史蒂夫……」倖存者的內疚並不是什麼稀罕的現象，部隊裡的士兵很多人在經過北非、義大利等戰事後，夜裡都會因為納悶自己為何得以存活而噩夢連連，「你的能力幫助了很多人，無論是死去的抑或是活著的人們，你只要記得這件事就夠了。」

低頭吻著史蒂夫的頭頂，巴奇伸手環抱住對方的頭，手指溫柔地撫過史蒂夫的耳後頸項，掌心則輕輕壓覆在史蒂夫的臉頰上。

史蒂夫伸出手扯著巴奇的白襯衫，一手力道不輕地將衣襬自褲頭拉了出來、另一手則是解開褲頭鈕扣與拉鍊。

他漿得筆挺的襯衫就這樣讓史蒂夫給扯皺了，在心底嘆氣的巴奇自己動手解開了襯衫鈕扣，防止屆時他得一顆一顆縫回去，另一手則是緊緊環住了對方的頸項，方便他取得跨坐在對方腿上的平衡，以及喬個姿勢方便他能主動遞上自己的吻。

「不是鬼的壞處在於……」附在史蒂夫耳邊開口，他笑著道：「需要克服物理空間的狹窄。」

「好處在於……」湊上前以額抵著巴奇，史蒂夫嘆了一口長氣，「我終於能夠真實地感受你。」

提及真實感受……巴奇沒將整條褲子扯下，四角短褲還有半條褲子都還掛在左腿上頭，但屬於史蒂夫．羅杰斯性器的灼熱已經遁進他後庭的甬道之中。  
尺寸巨大的器官帶來的侵入感難以緩解，無論他試著嚥下多少因為疼痛導致的呻吟，還是有一些從他的牙關中逸散出去，「輕一點，史蒂夫……」

「巴奇……」吻著對方的耳垂，金髮男人依言放輕了挺進後庭的力道，但甬道絞緊他性器帶來的快感不斷在瓦解他的理智，巴奇體內的熱度讓他渴望探索更多，但他肩頭上的手指不斷地加重了握緊他的力道，他必須要能對巴奇承受的疼痛感同身受。

因為那是他最愛的人，這世界上他最後一個願意傷害的人……

「……我不重嗎？」在喘息中的巴奇單手撫過他有汗水滑落的臉頰，「我們應該到床上……」

回吻對方掌心的他輕輕搖了搖頭，「沒辦法等到床上……」

 

他不是開玩笑，而是他對巴奇的渴求很多時候是凌駕在他的理智之上，要是他的理智在任何一瞬間凌駕過他對巴奇的渴望，那麼他可能在童年的時候就會被說服相信巴奇不過是他的幻覺、讓巴奇離開他的身邊更好過讓巴奇繼續逗留在人間——又或者他可能會認為這世上沒有能讓死人復活的機器。

那些可能性——任何一者——都會讓他失去像現在一樣擁有巴奇的機會。

在巴奇稍稍放鬆他肩頭的同時，史蒂夫再次加重了他向上挺的力道，直到巴奇的大腿與他的相抵，他的性器最後一吋也沒入在對方的體內之中。

下一刻他見到巴奇睜開了眼回望著他，眼眶邊緣有因為疼痛造成的氤紅，但眼底帶著充滿情慾的笑意，「看看你……那種得逞了心滿意足的笑容……」

「沒辦法，巴奇……」吻住對方的唇，他緩緩抽動起自己的腰間，「我不懂什麼時候該罷手。」

「你要是敢現在罷手你就吃不完兜著走……」配合著他的動作，巴奇的臀部緩緩地應和著她的律動，手則是沿著他的肩頭，滑向他的鎖骨與胸膛，「……每次我都忍不住想……原來你是如此的溫暖……」

「你也是。」


End file.
